After The Abduction
by kayleerenea
Summary: This is an alternate version of what happened after the episode of The Abduction.What if that episode had ended differently.This is my version.
1. Chapter 1

О╩© After The Abduction Chapter One 

He broke the surface of the water gasping for air.He frantically searched for her.Trying to see if she had come to the surface.He could hear gunshots coming from the cliff above.  
"Michaela!" he screamed.His heart was pounding in his chest.He screamed her name again as a bullet whized by his head.  
He dove again beneath the murky water.Frantically searching for any sign of where she could be.  
Breaking the surface of water again a few yards away from the cliff above and from the dog soldiers.He screamed,"Michaela,  
where are you?" as tears came to his blue eyes.  
Where could she be?And would she be alive when he found her?  
His greatest fear for her was coming true and he was powerless to stop it.

It had been two weeks and ther still was no sign that Dr.Mike had survived the jump off the cliff.The children were desperately worried about their ma.Sully and Matthew had been riding for about two weeks looking for any sign of Michaela.Any sign at all.  
Sully still had hope that she was alive,not wanting to think about the unthinkable.Matthew,after a week had already lost his.  
"Sully,it's been two weeks.We would have found her by now"  
Matthew said with a heavy heart."No,Matthew,she's alive.I know it."he said,his eyes clouding over with unshead tears.  
"Sully,"Matthew began,but was cut short when Sully said"If she was dead I'd know it.I'd feel it right here." his hand covering his heart."She's alive.We best search farther downstream."he said.  
"Sure."Matthew said.After a day of hard riding Matthew was ready for a break.A chance to rest his aching back after being on a horse for so long."Let's stop,Sully and get some rest.It's almost dark"  
Matthew stated."No!"Sully shouted,"The more land we cover the more likely we're to find her"  
With the frustration and worry that Matthew carried with him the past few weeks Matthew snapped.Jumping off his horse,Matthew shouted,  
"Sully, she's dead!"as he grabbed the reigns to Sully's horse.  
With anger boiling inside of him,Sully jumps off his horse, grabbed Matthew and throws him against a tree."I'm not giving up on her,ya'  
hear me.She wouldn't give up on me."he said quietly.  
"I loved her to."Matthew said,"But I got a brother and a sister to worry about now.How are they going to accept that they are never going to see Dr.Mike again if we can't.I'm going back home Sully.  
Stay out here if you want but I got a family to think about now"  
Matthew said,pulling away from Sully and mounting his horse.Sully for the first time in two weeks realized the woman he loved was dead.Without her he lost all reason to live.Without her he gave up hope.


	2. Chapter 2

О╩© Chapter two 

"Brian!Colleen!" Matthew shouted as he stopped his horse in front of the homestead.  
"Matthew!"Brian shouted as he came running out of the homestead,"Did ya find ma"  
Just then Colleen came up to the pair,but one look at Matthew's face told her everything she needed to know."Where's ma?" she asked,although she knew the answer.  
"Matthew?" Robert E said as he and Grace,whom have been watching the homestead in Matthew's absence,walked up to him."Did ya' find Dr.Mike?" Grace asked, worry written on her face."Come on, let's sit down."Matthew said as he walked over to the porch carrying Brian.  
"Is ma at the clinic? We should go and pick her up!" Brian said excitedly."Brian," Matthew said swallowing hard,"We couldn't find her."

Everyone looked down knowing that the good doctor was more than likely dead.  
"Then ya' got to search farther out! She's out ther missing all of us and just can't find her way back home!"Brian reasoned,thinking if he could convince his brother they could find his ma.  
"Brian,we searched for weeks.Dr.Mike's gone." Matthew stated."No!No!She ain't dead!"Brian shouted,before taking off,running for the woods."Brian"  
Colleen shouted,starting to run after him,but was caught when Matthew grabbed her by the arm."Let him be.He needs some time.We all do."Matthew said quietly "We'll let the town know.Best be making plans for the service."Robert E said quietly,thinking back to all the times Dr.Mike helped him."Ya'll in our prayers.I'll come and check on ya' tomorrow," Grace said sadly.  
"Thanks,Robert E,Grace.But I'll take care of us from now on."Matthew said.  
It didn't occur to him until then what Dr.Mike did for them.How she turned her world upside down for them.  
"Whatever ya' need,just ask."Robert E said.Matthew nodded his head as he closed the door behind them.  
"She's really gone?"Colleen asked,silent tears sliding down her face.  
"Yeah, she is."Matthew said,starting to tear up now.Telling his brother and sister was the hardest thing he ever had to do.But he knew the next few weeks,  
months reaaly,was going to be the hardest of their young lives.  
"Oh, Matthew!"Colleen cried,as she ran into the waiting arms of her brother.  
This wasn't the first time she cried like this to Matthew.They both were took back in time to nearly two years ago,when they lost their real ma,Charloett.It was some time before Colleen and Matthew both stopped crying.

Matthew found Brian at his favorite fishing hole sobbing,with his knees tucked under his chin."Brian,"Matthew started,but was interrupted by Brian,"It's not fair!It's not fair to lose two mas!"Brian shouted,covering his head with his hands."I know little brother.I know"  
Matthew said quietly."But Dr.Mike wouldn't want to see us like this Brian.She wouldn't want to see us so sad.She's in a better place than we are.She's at peace"  
Matthew said,swallowing hard, trying to be strong for his brother.  
"At peace!I don't want her to be at peace."Brian shouted standing up."I want her here with me!I want her to stay with me!"Brian said pounding his fists into Matthew's chest.  
"That's it!Let it all out!"Matthew said,grabbing ahold of Brian."Let go of me!  
Let me go!"Brian screamed."No,I love you and I ain't lrttin' go. Ever! You're stuck with me,kid."Matthew said lovingly.Instead of fighting with him.Brian wrapped his arms him and cried.Picking Brian up in his arms Matthew said,"Let's go home"

He didn't know how long he walked or even where he was going.It didn't matter.  
All that matter is that the person he loved most in the world,the person he would've died for was gone.And he wished to God he was.  
He bent down to get a drink from the river when something caught his eye.What is that,he wondered,as he picked it up.It was a piece of material,tannish in color,but it looked like the skirt Dr.Mike had on when he found her with the dog soldiers.It also had a blood stain on it."She's alive!I know it!She's alive!"he cried,as hope sparled in his blue eyes once again.  
"Come on,boy!" he said,as he snapped his fingers at his ever faithful companion.  
With renewed energy,he set out to find his heartsong.

"Sh's alive!I knew it!She's alive!" he cried as hope sparkled in his blue eyes.  
"Come on ,boy!" he said, as he snapped his fingers at his ever faithful companion.  
With renewed energy, he set out to find his heartsong.


	3. Chapter 3

锘?Disclaimer:I don't own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E and doesn't want to infringe on the rights of anyone.

It had been one month since had been Matthew came back to town to take over the care of his brother and sister a memorial service was being planned,but two days before the service Sully came back and convinced Matthew to hold off on any services until they knew for sure what happened to . Sully still held out hope that she might still be , thinking it was pointless to keep searching, had quit going on the search parties with in town,except for Brian,thought he was crazy to keep searching for Sully was Brian's hero and if Sully thought his ma was alive then that was good enough for him.  
"!"Brian shouted as he ran from the clinic porch across the street to the mercantile."Sully said he needed some blankets and matches."he said as he finally reached the steps going into the mercantile.  
"Alright boy,come with me."Loren said gruffly.  
"Is that all you need?"Loren asked.  
"Yeah,.Thanks."Brian said as he ran out of the mercantile and back to the clinic.  
As Loren came out onto the porch of the mercantile,Grace and Robert E who had been listening on the porch to their conversation, while picking up some fresh fruit came over to Loren.  
"There he goes again."Robert E said while he watched Sully get on his horse and ride away.  
"He doesn't want to give up does"Grace said quietly.  
"Well he's wasting his time."Loren stated,"Not to mention giving Brian false hope that he's going to find her"  
"Who says it's false hope."Dorothy said as she was coming out of the mercantile after waiting on her last customer.  
"Aw,Dorothy,everybody knows probably dead as a doornail"said Loren.  
"Loren Bray!Of all the cruel things to say."Dorothy exclaimed shocked.  
"He's 's going to make it harder for Brian to accept she's gone"Robert E said,grabbing Grace's hand as they walked back to the cafe.  
"I know she was your friend Dorothy but you got to let her go too" Loren said as he walked back into the mercantile.  
"I know."Dorothy said quietly,as she looked across the strret at the clinic expecting her best friend to come out of those doors and walk to her."I know."she said.

* * *

"Cloud Dancing!"Sully said did not expect to see his friend last time he had seen the medicine man was a month ago when he came back to town without Michaela.  
Sully made a deal with Gen. Custer that he would tell him where to find the dog soldiers if he would let the Cheyanne go. Gen. Custer knew he would have more glory if he killed dog soldiers than old men,women and he readily agreed to the terms.  
"Pehe'vevo'ona'o, my friend."Cloud Dancing said,worry wriiten across his features.  
"Pehe'vevo'ona'o,my did ya' find me?"Sully wondered.  
"The Spirits led me to say you will find the answers you seek once you quit looking"  
"I won't stop looking!"Sully said stubbornly,"I have to find her"  
"The Spirits showed me in a dream....A hawk carries her on."Cloud Dancing said.  
"A hawk?"Sully questioned."This hawk was carrying her away from you"Cloud Dancing stated.  
"Does a hawk mean she's" Sully choked up by emotion and couldn't finish his sentence.  
"It does not always mean death."Cloud Dancing interrupted,"There could be an illness,a journey"  
"But we were meant to be together.I've never been so sure about anything my whole life."Sully pleaded.  
"That is what the Spirits say."the medicine man said simply.  
Sully just noded sure what Cloud Dancing said was all,when the Spirits talked to Cloud Dancing they were usually he couldn't believe that Michaela could be taken away from him just like had to be some explanation about what happened to he wouldn't give up until he found his answers.

James Bridges was a man in his sixties,his once dark hair was now peppered with grey and silver once sparling brown eyes was now dark with worry.  
He was sitting in a chair at the clinic in Castle had been a constent visitor at this clinic for nearly a precious gem he found outside of Castle Rock was lying securely in the bed.  
His mind went back to that day he found was out hunting trying to find game so he could sell the furs for was shocked,to say the least,when he came upon was half clothed and she had scrapes and bruises down her face as well as her her feet looked were scraped and looked as she walked through the forrest with no shoes on at tried to wake her but got no response.  
Instead he started to make a litter to carry her to the nearest knew the territory well so he took her to the nearest town he just hoped when he reached it there would be a doctor.  
Now he was sitting in the same chair he sat in since the first day he arrived with his had been out since the day he found her,  
the doctor called it a doctor also said if she didn't wake up soon she might not pull eyes growing weary he finally nodded off.  
As she opened her eyes the first thing she realized she was in a room.  
But she didn't know second thing she realized was the intense pain she had in her she looked to her side she noticed,for the first time,the gentleman sitting next to her she know him?Does he know her?What happened to her?How did she get here? So many questions was going through her head it caused her head to hurt even was so severe she moaned out in pain.  
James's head snapped up,noticing that she was awake and in pain James replied "Don't go anywhere!I'll get the doc"  
Without a moments hesitation he rushed out the door to get the was only a moment and ,who was middle aged,with greying sandy hair,came into the room.  
"Well,it's about time you regain were starting to worry."He said smiling.  
"What's your name?"He only response was to stare blankly at him.  
"Well you just woke 'll give you time to get your barrings about you" said,as he checked her pupils and vital signs.  
"Well everything looks normal. But I want to keep a close watch on you for a few days more."He said smiling at his patient. His patient however just stared at as if she couldn't even register what he was saying.  
"Doc,can I talk to ya."James doctor just nodded his head,"Let's go outside"  
"Doc,I'm worried about acts like she doesn't even hear us."James simply said.  
",she sustained major head might be awhile before she's back on her feet.I'll keep an eye on her and if there's no change I'll send her to a specialist in Denver." Dr. Matthews said,as he reassuringly patted James on the back.  
James watch walk to his office before he turned around to enter the recovery he entered he noticed she had fallen back went over to her bedside,taking his position back in the chair he abandoned earlier,he grasp her hand and whispered,"Sleep 'll be your body heal."as he lovingly stroked her long brown hair,before leaning back in the chair and falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters of Medicine right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E.I do not want to infringe on the rights of anybody.

"How is she doing today?" James asked Dr. Matthews as he entered the clinic.  
"She still doesn't remember name,her home,nothing at all." Dr. Matthews said.  
"This must be so hard on to have an identity."James said,walking to the recovery room,thinking back to two days ago when she woke up not remembering anything about her nearly broke his heart to see the pain in her eyes when she couldn't recall a doctor called it amnesia.  
"It's when a patient forgets everything they ever they they were they live." explained to him at the time.  
"There is just no telling who she is or where she lived before you found her James." the doctor said simply.  
Since then James had tried to help her remember anything but to no avail.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

As he reached the recovery room he took a deep breath before he turned the he entered she was sitting up in bed holding her head in her hands. "Another headache?" he asked,crossing the room to sit in the chair near the bed.  
"Y-Yes" she stammered,as she closed her eyes tighter.  
"I'll get the doc." James replied quickly,standing up to cross the room.  
"N-No!" she replied quickly,"The medicine will just make me sleep again and I don't want that"  
"Nah,ya been sleeping enough,huh." he said jokingly.  
"You're right." she said trying to force a smile."I just wish these headaches would end"  
"Once you're up and out of this bed you'll be felling even go outside."James said.  
"That would be wonderful."she replied her mouth breaking in a upturn smile.  
"As soon as the doc gives me the go ahead I'll take ya for a walk."James said,smiling for the time around her.  
"You have a nice smile." she said simply.  
"So do you, ma'm." as he returned the compliment.  
She leaned her head against the headboard and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As she drifted off she dreamed she was in an open field and soldiers were charging their horses at her with rifles had an overwhelming felling that it was her fault. Because she needed their help.  
Then her dream switch to a different was dark wherever she was but there was a fire to keep her felt like a failure.  
Like she let someone two hands place a blanket around her giving her shoulders a slight the first time she felt nothing could harm her.  
She's on a train searching for has to find him before it's to she loses him for good.  
She woke up squinting her eyes trying to adjust them to the sunlight coming through the she remembered her did it all mean.  
Did it have something to do with her past? Where she lived? There were so many questions and no if she never remembered? Would this be it?  
Was this all she was destined for?

* * *

A week later said she was well enough to leave the clinic.  
James helped her get a room at the boarding house in was a small room with one window but it was big enough for her.  
"How do ya' like your room?" he inquired as they took their walk out of town.  
"Very well,thank you." she replied.  
"It's probably not what you're used to." he said simply.  
"What do you mean?" she asked,as she stopped walking to look at him.  
"Well,it's your 's you was brought up with a lot of wealth or class." he said simply."Most people around here don't talk like that is all"  
"I wish I could remember something." she said sadly.  
"Maybe you are." he replied."Did ya' have anymore dreams lately"  
"No, not since last week." she said quietly."I had the worst headache after that dream." she replied.  
"Maybe you had a headache for a reason. Maybe it was a memory"  
"But the dreams doesn't make any sense. None of the pieces fit." she said.  
"Maybe they will in time."James said hopefully.  
"My head is starting to hurt,James.I think I want to lie down for awhile." she said rubbing her temples.  
"Sure,let's get ya' back." he said holding her elbow to steady her.  
While walking back to town the headache lessened before she reach the boarding house.  
"James, I need to think about getting a job." she said worried.  
"We'll go looking tomorrow." he said simply.  
"We?" she questioned.  
"You don't know any people yet but I do.I could help ya' find a job"  
Not wanting to be one to rely on people's kindness but seeing no way out of it on this one,she replied,"Thank you James,for saving my life and for helping me"  
"You're welcome ma'm." he replied as he gently place a kiss on the back of her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters of Medicine right belongs to the creators of the show,The Beth Sullivan Company,CBS,and A&E.  
I do not want to infringe on the rights of anybody. 

Sully felt the hot steam all around him as he sat on the blanket in the sweat lodge. He was on a quest,seeking answers from the Spirits. This was the third day of his quest and his body ached all it couldn't compare to the ache in his heart.  
As he closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them back up he was in the sweat lodge but Cloud Dancing stood before clasped their arms in a greeting and Cloud Dancing let go of his arm and they were outside in a meadow. Cloud Dancing let go of his arm and gestered toward the end of the meadow,and then he saw her. Michaela was walking towards him in a white flowing dress. When they reached each other they held on to each other like it was the last time they would ever see each other. Within a moment they were on the ground rolling around and laughing before Sully took Michaela in his arms for a long and sensual kiss. Just as the kiss ended Michaela got up and started walking away from him. He sat up on his knees and called after her.  
"Michaela!" Sully screamed as he awakened from his trance. With an empty heart Sully sobbed,"Oh,Michaela!"

* * *

"Are you ready to go find a job?" James teased as they stepped off of the porch at the boarding house.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." she teased went to a few places but none were to happy about hiring a woman that couldn't remember her past. She couldn't blame them. She couldn't even remember her own name much less anything else.  
"Let's try the general store." James said hopefully. As they cross the street to the general store she became unsure.  
"I don't know, we should give up for today"  
"It's not going to hurt to try." James said. As they entered the general store they noticed how crowded it was with all the customers.  
"Hey,John!" James said as he approached the store owner. John Ashton was a man in his mid fifties with silver hair and hazel eyes. He had lived in Castle Rock his whole life and hadbeen running his store for thirty years.  
"Hi,James!Be with ya' in a second. Let me take care of this customer." he said.  
"Sure is busy in here." she said.  
"Yeah" James said,"Let's stand over here"  
As they busied themselves with looking at items on the shelf, John approached them. "Need any help?" John asked.  
"Actually" James started,"We do. My friend here needs a job." James said simply pointing towards her.  
"A job?" asked John confused, as he eyed her up and down."Have you ever worked in a store before?" he asked her.  
"Not that I know of." she said simply.  
"Not that you know of!" he said confused."Have you or have you not ever worked in a store are not difficult questions." he said impatiently.  
"John, can I talk to ya' outside? Please." James asked. As they stepped out onto the porch h James took him aside. "John,that woman was in an accident and she hurt her head real can't remember anything. Her home, her name, nothing." James said quietly.  
"What? You want me to give a job to someone that can't remember anything." John cried.  
"She's a good person. She has a good heart. Besides,you've been complaining about not being able to spend anytime hunting. If she worked here you can spend time away from the store. Have time to yourself." James said hopefully.  
"But I don't know her. What if she steals something?" he said fearfully.  
Sighing James said,"Try her on a trial basis. If you don't like her you can let her go"  
"Alright,on a trial basis. But if she makes a wrong move around my cash box then she'll spend her time in the county jail." John said gruffly.  
"Deal!" James said happily as he shook his hand. Heading back into the store he found her looking at some material."Ya got a job!"He said excitedly.  
"But how"she exclaimed. Her eyes shining for the first time today.  
"Just on a trial basis. Till he gets to know ya'. You'll have him eatin' out of the palm of your hand in no time." he said smiling.  
"Oh,James!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck,"Thank you! Thank you so much." she said crying. For the first time in a couple of weeks she had hope for the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters of Medicine right belongs tothe creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E.I do not want to infring on therights of anyone in this story. 

Molly was leaning against the jewelry counter looking outside the doors of the general store. With her long brown hair, mismatched eyes, and pouty lips it was hard forany man not to notice her. She had gotten many stares since she started working here a month ago. Molly was the name John gave her insisting that she should have a name because he couldn't work with anybody who didn't. He also told her she could have her pick of dresses in the store since she didn't have any other than hand me downs that James picked up somewhere. If she was going to work with him she had to look decent.

She spotted James approaching the general store from her position at the counter."Hi,Molly!" he said as he approached her,"How's business?" he asked.

"Pretty slow right now." she responded looking down.

"I was wondering if ya' would like to go for a walk this afternoon.I have something to tell ya." James said sadly.

"Sure, John should be back by three so anytime after that would be alright."

"I'll see ya' then." he said as he walked away from her with his head down.

"So what's going on?" she asked as they took their usual stroll in the woods. Taking her hand in his James's eyes grew sad."I decided to move on." he said quietly.

"Move on?" she said astounded,"What do you mean move on?"

"You know I work as a trapper.I never stay in one place long enough to settle down."he said looking into her sad eyes now brimming with tears.

"I guess I just never imagined you would leave." she said as she looked down,a tear fell down her face.

"You get used to a certain way of life it's hard to break from it." he said.

"I suppose." she said as she looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey,what's this?" he asked as he took her face in his hands wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"You're the only friend I have here and I'm afraid of losing that." she said.

"I'm going to be stopping by every now and then to check up on ya." James said,"Sides by the time I get back you'll probably be married with a baby on the with all these men folk hanging around ya."

"Who would want me?" she said breaking into a smile.

"There's that beautiful smile." he said as they both began to sit down on a fallen log.

"Where are you going?" she asked as her tears ended.

"Probably go farther up north." he said as he handed her a handkerchief."But I'mgoing to see an old friend first before I head north."

"What old friend?" she asked curious about James's past.

"A little town called Colorado Springs. My friend Loren lives there." he said thinking back to when him and Loren were younger."It's been a long time since I seen him."

"When you come back this way, promise me you'll stop and see me." she said smiling at him with those mismatched eyes.

"That's a guarantee!" he said happily as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"You've been such a wonderful friend.I don't know how I would have made it without you." she said as the tears started anew.

"I know we'll always be friends just like I know one day you're going to remember everything about your past." James said as they got up and started back to town.

"I hope so, James." she said taking a deep breath."I hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own Medicine Woman that right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E.I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone named in this story. 

It had been a week since James left Castle step he took his heart grew heavier because he left a good friend was always used to living on his own, going as he it was nice to have a friend to talk cared for Molly,as John called her,like she was his daughter.

As he walked into the town of Colorado Springs it hit him how things had changed. There were a few more buildings up then there had been. He noticed a saloon, a telegraph office, and a medical clinic. Colorado Springs certainly had grew since he was last here. Especially if they had a doctor.

He spotted the buliding he was looking for. He smiled as he thought about the old days. As he stepped onto the porch of the mercantile he could hear Loren say,"The cough syrup is two bits, ." The woman looked at the bottle the said,"But it doesn't say anything about fever on it, . My Jenny's got fever and cough." she said flustered.

"Well that's the only medicine I got." Loren said gruffly.  
"But ," she pleaded.  
Softening up he said,"Go next door and ask Jake how to bring the fever I'll order up on some cough and fever medicine."

"Thank you,." she said as she left the store bumping into James."Excuse me, sir" she said.  
"Ma'm." he replied tipping his hat.

Reconizing the voice Loren exclaimed,"James! Long time no see!" he said shaking his hand and pulling him into a big bear hug."How ya' been doing?" he asked.

"The same as always." James said. Looking around the store James remarked,"Looks like you're doing pretty well for yourself."

"The store is doing good." Loren said looking around the mercantile."What are you doing travelin' through this part?" he asked.

"Decided I wanted to see an old friend." James said quietly looking at Loren.

"I'm honored you still think of me as such." Loren said looking down at his feet.

"Thought maybe you might want to go hunting like the old days." James said smiling at his old friend."Maybe tomorrow morning."

"That would be got a place to stay?" Loren asked.

"I'm staying where I usually do--the great outdoors." James said laughing."Free room and board."

"You ain't ever changed!" Loren said laughing."You and Sully would have a lot in common."

"Who's Sully?" James asked curious.

"Sully married my Abagail." he said quietly."Abby died giving birth to their first he ran off to live with the indians. Now he hunts and wear buckskins and sleep outside under the stars. A whole bunch of nonsense if you ask me." Loren said sarcastically.

"I can't say there's anything wrong with sleepin' it most nights myself" James said.

"Well the two of you can have it!" Loren said smirking.

"Is there any place in town to get a meal. I'm starving!" James said as his stomach growled.  
"Grace's cafe is the best place in town. Of course it's the only place." Loren said patting James on the shoulder."I'm buying."

"Well, I'm not refusung." James said as they exited the mercantile laughing along the way to Grace's.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own Dr. Quinn Medicine rights belong to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone named in this story. 

The dawn was breaking over the homestead as the children opened their eyes to start the day. It had been over two months since Dr. Mike disappeared and the children were dealing with her absence fairly well for the most part. Colleen, being the only woman in the house, took care of cleaning and cooking at the homestead .Matthew provided well for his brother and sister and had most meals with them at the homestead. Brian,on the other hand,was taking her disappearance very hard. After losing his birth mother he felt like he had lost his whole world. Then took them in and he finally felt secure when his world was torn apart again.

They had just sat down to eat breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. When Matthew opened the door there stood Sully,"Hello." he said coming into the homestead.

"Sully!" Brian exclaimed running to Sully and hugging him."Hi, Brian."Sully said laughing as he patted him on the back."How ya' been doing?" he asked.

"We're doing fine." Matthew said as he ate the last bite of his eggs."I found steady work. Taking care of them pretty good." he said as he noded his heads towards his siblings.

"I know ya' are. Dr. Mike would be real proud." Sully said quietly looking down.

"I've grown a whole inch since you left Sully." Brian said excitedly.

"Can't you think of more exciting news than that?" Colleen asked annoyed.

"No." Brian said simply looking at returning his gaze at Sully he asked,"Where did ya go Sully?"

Sully looking up, finding all eyes on him replied,"Went to find some answers. To make peace with things."

"With Dr. Mike dying?" Brian asked all eyes returning to the little boy.

"Yeah, with dying."Sully said quietly, a lump forming in his throat.

"Well it's time for me to go to work." Matthew said trying to difuse the situation.

"How bout we all ride into town?" Sully asked getting up from his seat as they all got ready to head into town.

* * *

James was leaning against one of the counters talking to Loren, who hadn't had a busy morning at the mercantile, when Sully and Brian walked in.

"Hey, Loren.I promised Brian I'd get him some lemondrops." Sully said looking down.

"Coming right up." Loren said walking to the candy jars with Brian. After filling Brian's bag full of lemondrops Loren walked back to the counter."That will be two bits."

"Thanks Loren." Sully said laying the coins on the counter.

"No problem." said Loren."Sully, I'd like you to meet an old here is James Bridges. He's a mountain man too." Loren said laughing.

"Nice to meet you, James." Sully said simply, holding his hand out for James to shake.

"Loren told me a lot about you, Sully." James said shaking his hand."I'm sure we have a lot in common."

"Don't have a lot in common with anybody much." Sully said quietly.

"Wow, another mountain man in town. Wait till I tell Matthew." Brian said running out the store.

"It seems I peaked your son's interest." James said laughing.

"He's not my son." Sully said sadly looking at the ground. His mind turning to thoughts of Michaela once again. Her eyes, her smile, her hair everything he loved about her.

"Who's son is he?" James asked, interrupting Sully's thoughts.

"The doctor's." he said quietly.

"Well I would like to meet him. I haven't seen any patients going to the clinic over there." James said curious.

"You won't see any going over there either." Loren said gruffly."'s dead" Loren said looking at Sully, trying to get a rise out of him.

"You don't know that Loren." Sully said. Then looking at James he explained,"We never found a body."

"I'm sorry for the town's lost." James said sadly.

"I knew when she took up with them indians it would come to a bad end." Loren said, trying to push Sully's buttons.

"She?" James asked surprised.

"Dr. Mike's a woman." Sully said ignoring Loren."Dr. Michaela Quinn."

"You were friends?" he asked.

"Best friends." Sully said quietly.

"I'm sorry for your lost." James said looking at Sully.

"Thank You. Well, it was nice meetin' ya." Sully said shaking his hand once again."I better catch up to Brian." Sully said walking out of the mercantile.

"He seems so sad." James said watching Sully walking towards the children.

"Well he should be. wouldn't have even known the indians if it wasn't for Sully" Loren said harshly.

"Loren, it's not his how heartbroken he is." James said looking at Loren.

"All I know is ain't no tellin' what them indians did to her while she was with them" Loren said now standing at the door with James."Probably better for all concern if we didn't know." Loren said looking at Brian as he got in the wagon.

"Why's that?" James asked.

"Sometimes not knowing, just wondering what happened is better than the reality of knowing." Loren said quietly.

As Loren started sweeping the floors of the mercantile, James just looked at the door. His eyes settled on the clinic. His thoughts were on Sully and the doctor. How heartbroken Sully looked as he spoke of her. They must have been very close he presumed.  
Then his own thoughts turned to Molly. How lost she is now not knowing her past. As he looked at the clinic he thought of how he found Molly. How torn her clothes had been. The condition she was in. Castle Rock wasn't all that far from Colorado Springs. It was that thought that made James decide to find out all he could about the doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not the characters of Medicine rights belong to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story. 

Over the next week James tried to find out all the information he could about . Loren, being the talker he is, was full of stories about the woman doctor. James admired the doctor for her stubbornness. Especially after she first came to town. Loren never really talked about Sully and 's relationship. James assumed it was a sore subject because of his daughter's death. But Dorothy filled him in on their love story. James could only imagine a love that strong. A love that could overcome any obstacle. But he still needed more information. He knew there was a chance that Molly wasn't the good doctor, but on the chance she was he also knew he could never forgive himself if he didn't find out.  
It was that thought that kept him awake in his lean-to tonight. As he looked up at the stars in the night sky his thoughts once again turned to Molly and how she was fairing. If she was the doctor she had a right to know. He knew it was hard on her not knowing her past. But he did not want to cause her unnecessary pain.  
"Well you can't keep beating around the bush." he thought."Tomorrow." he said aloud to himself. His last thought before he sucomed to sleep was,"Tommorrow I try and find Sully and the kids. Try to see if it's her. Before I open a can of worms I can't close."

The next day was Saturday and James knew there was a good chance that Matthew and the kids would come into town to do their shopping. He was standing outside of the mercantile watching people walk by when he spotted Matthew and the children walking toward him.

"Good morning." Matthew said walking up the mercantile steps.

"Morning." James said nodding his head towards Matthew.

Just then Brian grabbed Matthew's hand."This is the new mountain man in town I told you about."

"James Bridges." he said as he held out his hand for Matthew to shake.

"Matthew Cooper." he said shaking his hand."My brother told me about you."

"Yes, it doesn't take much to impress children." James said laughing."Who's this beautiful young woman?" James asked looking at Colleen.

"This is my sister Colleen." Matthew said simply.

"Nice to meet you sir." Colleen said politely.

"Where you from?" asked Matthew curiously.

"Everywhere I suppose." James said."Don't have any place I really call home."

"Where ya' staying?" asked Collen joining in on the conversation.

"Out in the woods. I just came to pay a visit to Loren. We're old friends."

"Well, I would love to hear more about your travels."Colleen said , then an idea occured to her."Why don't you join us for dinner. We'd love to have the company, right Matthew?" Colleen asked.

"Sure we'd love to have ya' for dinner." Matthew said.

"Well, I'd love to come." he said smiling.

" can ride out with us then." Matthew said as he and his siblings walked into the mercantile.

"Good." James said to himself wondering if tonight he would find the answers he had been searching for.

"That was a wonderful meal, Miss Cooper."James said smiling as he drunk his coffee.

"Great job, Colleen... as usual." Sully said taking a sip of his coffee. Sully was surprised to see James here when he came for dinner. He had took his routine back up since he came home two weeks ago. He usually brought meat for the children and today was no exception. He didn't know they had become friends with James.

"Thank you,gentleman." Colleen said smiling, acting like a proper hostess.

"It's a very nice home you have here." James said taking in his suroundings.

"Thanks. Sully built it." Matthew said simply.

"Is that right?"James said surprised."You did a wonderful job."

"It's sound." Sully said looking around the homestead.

"You made it nice and homey, Colleen." James said taking in all the objects in the room.

"I can't take credit for that. Dr. Mike did the decorating." Collen said quietly looking around the room at the objects.

"Ma was the prettiest lady in town." Brian said looking at James.

"I'm sure she was." James said smiling at the little boy.

"She had long brown hair and the prettiest smile you'd ever seen." Brian said excitedly.

"Brian that's enough." Colleen scolded.

Brian jumping down from his chair walked over to a corner shelf where there sat the portrait of Michaela and the children that Daniel Watkin's took when he was traveling through town.  
Taking the picture from it's rightful place he walked over to James.

"Here's a picture of ma." he said as he handed James the portrait. As James looked at the portrait his suspicions were confirmed. It was Molly staring back at him. He all of a sudden felt a chill go through his body as the color drained from his face.

"James,you okay?" Sully asked looking at the expression on his face.

"I'm fine. Just felt a little chill." he said forcing a smile to his face."Old age ya' know."

"Ya' sure?" asked Colleen worried."We could take ya' to Jake."

"I"m sure. Just a little tired." James said quickly. Then handing the picture back,he turned his attention to Brian."Your mother is very beautiful." he said.

"Yeah, she is." Brian said quietly looking at the picture.

"Well, I think I should be going." James said getting up from his seat."Thank you all again for the meal." he said heading for the door.

"You're welcome." Matthew said getting up from his seat."We should do it again sometime." opening the door for James.

"Yes, we should." he said the nodding to the children and Sully."Goodnight everyone." he said as he walked out the door.

As the children chatted and cleaned their plates Sully sat in his chair thinking about James reaction to the picture. Something strange was defiently going on. Why did he act so strange seeing Michaela's picture? It was as if James had seen a ghost or something. Sully decided to keep an eye on James and figure out what was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do not own Medicine right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E.I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meanyioned in this story.

It had been a week and James still had no clue what to decision he made was going to change decision was all on his shoulders.

James stayed up all night wondering what to do. Should he tell Sully and the children? Should he ride to Castle Rock and tell Molly...Michaela he corrected himself.

"What if she doesn't want them to find her?" James spoke aloud to himself.

But as soon as that thought entered his head he knew it was wrong. Especially after getting to know her. She wanted to know her family. She wanted to find out who she is.

With his mind made up he knew what he had to do. "Tommorrow,I'll tell they'll know!"he said aloud to himself as he closed his eyes for the night. 

* * *

"James!" Brian exclaimed as he saw the older man approaching the homestead the next morning."Whatcha doin here?"

"Just came to see ya." James said smiling down at the little boy.

"Everybody is done eating breakfast. Colleen can fix ya something if ya hungry." Brian said reasoning that was the only reason he was here.

"Is Sully and Matthew here?" James asked looking towards the homestead.

"Yeah, he's inside. So's Matthew." Brian said as he turned to go inside the barn.

"Thanks, Brian." James said stealing himself for the reactions and questions he was going to face.

* * *

"What do ya mean she's alive?" Matthew said as he wrinkled his brow trying to understand the older man.

"I found her outside of Castle Rock. She was in horrible shape. Her head and feet all of her clothes all in tatters." James said as he looked down at the table he was sitting at.

When he had knocked on the door the family had just finished breakfast. Now Sully and Colleen were sitting at the table in stunned silence and Matthew was standing nervously holding his hat in his hands. Brian was still outside playing with Wolf.

"Why didn't you tell us a week ago?" Sully said regaining his composure. The last thing Sully expected was to hear this news.

"I didn't know what to do. All I know is that I couldn't keep the truth from her or you." James said looking straight in Sully's eyes.

"Is she alright?" Sully asked his voice breaking .

"She hurt her head pretty was in a coma for a while. When she woke up she couldn't remember anything. Her name or where she lived. The doctors call it amnesia." James said quietly, being took back to those first few weeks of metting Molly.

"I heard of it. There should be something in Dr. Mike's medical books." Colleen said getting up to go to the shelf where Dr. Mike kept some of her medical books at home.

"You mean she doesn't remember us?" Matthew said still not believing his story.

"She don't remember nothing. She don't remember her family, growing up ,or moving here." James said eying the young man up and down.

"This is crazy!" Matthew yewlled throwing his hands up in the air." Our mother is dead. Now I don't know what reason ya got for making up this story but my brother and sister don't need any false hope that Dr. Mike's alive."

"It's not false hope. I think it's her." James said looking at Matthew then at Sully.

"What makes ya think that?" Sully asked hoping it was his heartsong.

"Her eyes. Are they two different colors?" James asked as everyone in the room stared at him in stunned silence.

"I found it." Colleen said walking towards the men with her head stuck in the medical book."Amnesia- a patients partial or total loss of memory."

"What are we going to do?" Matthew asked turning to Sully.

"The only thing we can do." Sully said getting up from his chair. Then turning his attention back to James,"You're taking us to Castle Rock."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show ,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E.I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story.

* * *

He was sitting in front of his lean-to with his legs crossed in meditation. As if he sensed his presence Sully opened his eyes to see Cloud Dancing standing in front of him. A smile appeared on his face as he got up to clasp arms in a cheyenne gretting with his friend. 

"It's good to see you my friend." Sully said pulling Cloud Dancing into a hug.

"The Spirits told me to come here.You have news." Cloud Dancing stated simply.

"Wonderful news.We found her . Thank God we found her." Sully said as his eyes started watering.For the first time today he let his emotions show here in front of his friend.

"It is good news." Cloud Dancing said but his face conveyed a different meaning.

"But-" Sully said knowing his friend had more to add.

"But I see trouble. The Spirits showed me in a dream. It will not be an easy road. She does not remember.It will take much time to earn her trust." the medicine man advised.

"I don't care how long it takes. She's alive. That's all that matters." Sully said as tears finally fell down his face."I'll take her any way I can."

* * *

Before they left Colleen and Brian being so excited at the prospect of finding their ma told their friends and some of the townfolk. So when time came to leave on the stagecoach three days later some of the town showed up to wish them well on finding Dr.Mike.

"Tell ya ma I can't wait till I see her again." Dorothy said hoping that it was her best friend they would find in Castle Rock.

"She's got amnesia ,Miss Dorothy. She probably won't remember us or the town." Colleen said trying to sound as professional as Dr.Mike.

"She will in time,don't you worry." Dorothy said as she stepped back towards the mercantile.

"Here's some candy fo ya ,Brian." Loren said handing him the jar. Then turning to James he held his hand out for him to take.  
"Good to see ya again,James. Don't be a stranger ,ya hear."

Taking Loren's hand James said,"Thanks Loren.I appreciate it." as the stagecoach door closed carrying Sully,the children and James to Castle Rock and to an uncertain future.

* * *

As the stagecoch drove on the group discussed how they should handle the situation once they got there.Brian being as young as he was couldn't understand why they just couldn't go up and tell Dr.Mike who she was.

"Because she don't know us,Brian." Colleen said getting frustrated with her brother.

"Sure she does." Brian said simply.

"Sully,please explain to this child why we can't do that." Colleen said sarcastically.

"I'm not a child!" Brian yelled pushing his sister on the arm."Are to." Colleen said pushing back on her brother."Are not!" Brian yelled back."Are to!" Colleen yelled back.

"Kids!" Sully yelled getting their attention."That's enough!" which immediately silenced them. "You're sister right though,Brian.We need to make sure it's Dr.Mike first before we tell her who she is."

"But why Sully?" Brian asked hoping Sully would make it clear to him.

"What if it wasn't Dr.Mike. It was someone else but they had a family looking for them like we're looking for ya ma.If we tell this lady she's Dr.Mike and we're wrong she'll be awful disapointed.Won't she?" asked Sully hoping he was putting it in a way Brian could understand.

"Yeah,she'll be real sad." Brian said looking down.

"So it's best we just keep it between ourselves for now,Brian." Sully said hoping this was enough of an explaination for him."Alright?" Sully asked.   
"Alright." Brian said sadly looking outside the stagecoach window.

* * *

The stagecoach stopped in front of the boarding house in Castle Rock to let all the passengers off. As the drivers handed down their luggage to Matthew and Sully the children looked around at their surroundings. 

"It's sorta the size of Colorado Springs." Colleen commented looking around at the buildings.

"I like Colorado Springs better." Brian said tired of travelling on the stagecoach.

"Where is she?" Sully said turning his attention to James. They didn't discuss where Dr.Mike was living at on their ride into town.

"I think first ya'll need to settle in your rooms." James started but was interrupted by Sully who was now giving him an angry look.

"I didn't come all this way to be kept away from her.I want to know where she is." Sully said pulling on James's jacket.

"First off,the children are tired and probably want to clean up first which is why I suggested that." James said pulling out of Sully's hold on him."And second,she knows me.She trust me. I thought the best way to handle this was to introduce her to ya. If ya just go in there like this you're going to scare her to death and she won't have nothing to do with ya."

Sully, finally seeing the point the older man was making, hung his head and said quietly,"I'm sorry.It's just been so long."

"I know it has." James said putting his hand on Sully's shoulder,"But we gotta do this in a smart way."

"I don't want to scare her." Sully said speaking out loud one of his fears.

"Go on up and get settled.I'll be back in a few minutes." James said as he watched Sully and the children go into the boarding house.

As the door to the boarding house closed he picked up his belongings and looked over to where the general store was.He hoped he was doing the right thing. There was no turning back now.It was time to face the music.It was time to face Molly.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman.That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E.I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story. 

"Will there be anything else,Mrs.Curry?" asked Molly as she wrapped up Mrs.Curry's packages.

"No, I think that's it , Molly." Mrs.Curry said taking her packages and putting them in a basket.

"Thank you and come again." Molly said as Mrs.Curry left the store. Turning her back to put some black material back on the shelf she didn't see him come into the general store.It was only when she heard his voice that she turned around.

"That color doesn't suit ya. You're much too pretty for it." James said coming up behind her.

Turning around on her heals,she jumped into his arms,hugging his neck,"What are you doing here?" she said giggling luike a little girl.

"Can't I come back and see a friend." he said,a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh,so you came back to seeJohn." Molly said laughing.

"Well he is a good friend." James said smiling at her. "But I guess you'll do."

"Thanks a lot." Molly said sarcastically,both laughing.

"What have you been up to?" James asked looking around the store.

"Nothing much. Mainly helping John at the store. Mrs.Johnson pays me two bits to clean the boarding house on my days off from the store." she said smiling up at him.

"That's good.I'm so proud of you." he said pulling her into a hug.

"I hoped you would be. I took your advice. I've been trying to make a life here." Molly said proud of herself and even more proud that James was proud of her.  
"Sounds like we have a lot to catch up on. How about supper tonight? I got some friends I want you to meet." James said hoping she wouldn't ask to many questions.

"Oh,I would love it. Mrs.Johnson still holds dinner at the usual time." Molly said, getting excited about hearing about what James had been up to.

"Dinner at five- thirty then." James said nodding his head and then turning to head out the door just as another customer was coming into the general store.

* * *

"Did everybody get settled?" James asked as they all sat in Matthew and Brian's room.

"For the most part." Colleen said, she still had some things to unpack herself.

Not being born with a lot tact,Sully asked simply,"Did ya talk to her?"

"I did. She's coming to supper tonight at five-thirty." James said looking down.Hoping things turned out like he hoped.

"Good." Sully said trying to calm his nerves,"Kids,let's get ready for tonight."

"What did ya tell her about us?" asked Matthew ,who wanted to be prepared for anything.

"I haven't really told her about ya." James said looking Matthew in the eye.

"Why not?" asked Sully still suspecious of James's actions.

"How do ya tell somebody somethin like that?" asked James,wishing he had never came back to this town."Oh, by the way I know who you are and I brought your kids and the man you were courting with me.That would have went over real well."

"This situation isn't easy." Matthew said trying to disfuse the situation."But she'll have to know sometime."

"I know that." James said,walking towards the window to look out. He didn't want to loose the woman who he thought of as a daughter.He would do anything for her.

Turning from the window he looked at his companions. The children needed their ma ,that's for sure."But we have to tell her in the right way.It might be too much for her someway else.

"I agree." Sully said. He had been listening to their exchange and saw points on both sides.As much as he wanted to tell her, it would be better to wait and get her to trust them.Once she did that they might get her back.

* * *

"How do I look?" Sully said again looking in the mirror and fixing his hair for the millionth time.He was dressed in his buckskins but instead of his typical shirt he choose a white shirt with just the top button undone and with a black vest that had came with one of his suits. Colleen tried to get him to wear a suit tonight but since this wasn't Boston and not a formal he choose just the vest. And with his hair slicked back some he was looking rather dashing.

"Dr.MIke's gonna love you." Colleen said blushing remembering back to a year ago when she had her own crush on Sully.Shortly after that Sully admited his feelings for her ma and they started courting.Now looking at him dressed up she couldn't imagine him being anything more than a father figure for her.

"I hope so, Colleen." Sully said again looking in the mirror.

"Sully,relax. It's just Dr.Mike." Matthew said shaking his head.

"It's different, Matthew. If she could remember it would be no big deal." Sully said looking down at the floor trying to calm his nerves.

"Dr.Mike ain't going to care what ya look like if she can't remember ya." Brian said chewing on a piece of taffy.

"Good going, nucklehead." Colleen said slapping the back of his head lightly.

"Stop it."Brian cried,"Sully she hit me." hoping he would punish her."Did not." Colleen yelled."Did so." Brian yelled back.

"That's enough you two." Matthew said giving them a stern look. Just as a knock on the door caught their attention.

Matthew walking across the room opened the door up and there stood James."She's downstairs." he said as he turned and walked downstairs to the dining room.

With Matthew,Colleen,Brian and Sully behind him James spoke to them one last time before they opened the door to the dining room. "Be patient with her she doesn't remember anything. And remember our deal,we wait for the right time to tell her." They all noded in agreement.

The moment they had been waiting for had finally arrived. "What will it be like when I see her?" Sully thought. "How can I look at her and pretend I don't feel anything." Taking a last look at the children making sure they were ready,Sully turned the doorknob and gasped at what he saw.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone. 

As Sully opened the door he gasped at what he saw.It was as if time stood still.There she was-his Michaela walking around, helping Mrs.Johnson set the table.

As Sully stepped further in the room the children got their first glimpse at what he saw.They all looked on in disbelief.They couldn't believe their mother was standing in front them-alive.

Just then Molly looked up, noticing for the first time that there were strangers standing before her."Hello." she said sweetly nodding her head in acknowledgement.

Trying to disfuse the situation as quickly as possible James said stepping forward,"Molly,I want you to meet my friends. This is Matthew, Colleen, Sully, and this here is -" but was quickly cut off by Brian."Hi,I'm Brian." he said stepping in front of her with his hand extended.

"Well,hello there." Molly said knelling down towards him." I'm Molly. It's very nice to meet you. All of you." she said standing up looking at all of them.

"I'm Matthew." he said stepping forward taking her hand." We're from Colorado Springs."

"Oh, how nice. I don't think I ever been there." Molly said making polite conversation with the young man. Then her attention went to the young girl," Colleen,right?" she said as she tried to get the girl to look at her in the eye. "Yes,ma'm." Colleen said looking down,suddenly shy.

"My name is Sully." he said stepping very close to her. There was something about him that made her very nervous.Looking into his blue eyes she felt like she could get lost in them."Sully,it's nice to meet you." she said as she offered her hand to him to take. As their hands touched for the very first time it was as if electricity ran through each of them.It was so powerful that it almost made her jump back.

"Well now, since we are all aquainted with each other how bout we sit down and eat." Mrs.Johnson said laying the last bowl of food on the table.

"Yes,I think that's an excellent idea." James said leading Molly to the table as everyone took their seats.

* * *

"The dinner looks delicious, Mrs.Johnson." Molly said piling her plate up with food.

"Thank you,dear." Mrs.Johnson said smiling at Molly."My late husband Charles always loved it when I fixed my roast."

"You might have to show me some pointers. " Molly said chuckling.Then looking around the table she said shrugging,"I'm not very good at cooking."

"Neither was our ma." Brian said taking a bite out of his biscuit.

Not wanting to reveal anymore information Matthew asked," Where do you work,Molly?"

"Over at the general store most days. And I help out Mrs.Johnson on my days off from the general store." she said simply.

"Where do you live?" asked Colleen,curious about the woman in front of her.

"Here." Molly said, seeing the confusion on their faces."I live upstairs. I've stayed here for the past couple of months."

"Where did you live before then?" Sully asked his eyes never leaving her face.

Molly looked down at her plate and said quietly,"I don't know."

Mrs.Johnson assuming the visitors had no knowledge about Molly said,"She was in a bad accident. She was out cold for a month. When she woke up she couldn't remember a thing about her past." Mrs.Johnson had always felt sorry for the girl having no clue who she was.But she was also a good judge of character and could tell right off that Molly was a good person.That's why when James aked if Molly could stay with her she agreed.

"If you don't mind I'd really rather not talk about it." Molly said blushing.

"Of course,dear." Mrs.Johnson said picking up her fork and continuing on with the dinner.

* * *

After the dinner everyone sat in the sitting room enjoying each other's company. Molly and Sully kept glancing in each other's direction.Everyone couldn't help but notice.Especially Mrs.Johnson who prided herself being a matchmaker.

"It's such a lovely evening. I used to love taking walks with my Charles on nights like this." she said smiling at everyone.

"Yes,it is."Molly said."I like taking walks on evenings like this myself."

"Well,why don't you. Don't feel the need to stay on my account. Besides it'll give me a chance to catch James up on all the gossip."

"Well,alright." Molly said rather puzzled."Would anybody else like to go?" Molly asked looking at the children.

"Nah.We're all pretty tired." Matthew said yawning."Right,Colleen?" Matthew asked elbowing his sister on the chaise.

"Yeah,I'm tired too." she said pretending to yawn.

"I'm not that tired." Brian said standing up after he had been playing on the floor with his train.The little boy didn't get another word out before Matthew's hand wrapped around his mouth.

"Yes,you are.Remember Brian?" Matthew said, punching him on the arm,hoping he would catch on,as he let Brian go.

Oh,yeah! Real tired." Brian said sitting back down to play with his train oblivious to anything around him.

"Mr.Sully,why don't you acompany her. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Mrs.Johnson said smiling at him.

"I'd be happy to." Sully said getting up from his position in the chair.

"You don't have to really." Molly said now extremely nervous for some reason.

"I want to." he said quietly looking into her beautiful eyes. Picking up a shawl that was hanging on a coat rack Sully asked,"Is this yours?"

"Yes." she said and a moment later Sully came up behind her draping her shawl across her shoulders squeezing her shoulders for a moment before he let go and opened the door for her.

For the most part the walk was quiet both not knowing what to say. Sully kept glancing at her not believing she was here with him.And she kept glancing at him thinking she had never meet a man as handsome as him. Deciding that someone was going to have to start up conversation she asked,"What do you do for a living, Mr.Sully?"

Looking at her Sully said,"A lot of things.I trap. Carpentry work. Negotiator between the Cheyenne and the army."

"You help the Cheyenne?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah, they saved my life.They're like my family." Sully said.

"How did they save your life?" she asked, curious about this man's past.

"I was in a dark place.They helped me out of it. My best friend is a medicine man. He's very wise." he said.

"I'm glad they helped you." she said noticing that they had made it back to town and she was a little disapointed that they had.

"They can help you to. Maybe Cloud Dancing,that's my friend, can give you something or he might know a ritual to perform." he suggested.

Noticing that they had made it back to the boarding house, looking back at him, getting lost in those blue eyes she said,"I don't think anyone can help me.I don't think they make anything to help a person to remember."

Reaching for her hand she eagerly gave it to him,stepping close to her so he could look in those mismatched eyes he loved so much he said,"Maybe it's not about remembering.Maybe it's not about something you lost. It might be about finding something that's right in front of you." he said as he kissed the back of her hand.Pretty sure she wouldn't permit any more than that for right now.

Looking into his eyes,she swore she never saw eyes as blue as his. Taking in his features for the very first time she swore she never had seen a man so handsome. She thought she could stare at him for hours."Maybe I already found it." she said as she turned and went in the boarding house with Sully following behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the writers,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E.I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story. 

Sully woke up the next morning with a smile on his face for the first time in months. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up. He had Michaela back."Of course she doesn't know she's Michaela." he thought to himself. But ther was a connection. He knew she could feel it too.

Looking out the window that was beside his bed he noticed that it was well past the time for him to get up. After all he wanted to clean up before he saw Michaela for breakfast. Grabbing his shirt and buckskins laying on the chair beside his bed he started his day.

* * *

She was running in the dark trying to get away from them. She had to find some place to hide. Running she heard a gunshot. "Oh,my God," she thought,"They killed him."

Finding a thick bush she hid in it. Through the bush she could see people looking for her. Speaking to each other in a language she didn't know or recognize. She had to stay hid until she knew it was safe to escape. Felling a bug crawling on her she knocked it off. Then looking through the bush she couldn't see anyone or hear anymore voices.

Thinking this was her chance to escape she came out from the bush looking around. Thinking the coast was clear she turned around and was stunned when a man grabbed her around the throat. Fighting as hard as she could to get away but all of a sudden everything went dark.

Waking up in a cold sweat Molly screamed,"No!"Sitting up in bed she reconized the room she was in, her heart starting to slow to it's normal pace again.

"Thank God,it was just a dream." she said aloud holding her head in her hands.Hearing a loud knock at her door she jumped.

"Who is it?" Molly asked,getting out of the bed to put her robe on. "It's Mrs.Johnson." the visitor yelled back.

"Good morning." Mrs.Johnson said as Molly opened the door. Sun's been up a while. I thought you might have been having one of those headaches again."

"No,I haven't had any in weeks." Molly said rubbing her eyes.

"Well get dressed and come down and eat some breakfast." she said as she left Molly alone in her room.

Last night was the first night in weeks she had a dream. She wished she could understand them.They were all like pieces of a puzzle she couldn't put together.

Then her thoughts turned to last night and she smiled.The way he looked at her. The way he kissed her hand sent shivers all over her body. "Sully." she said aloud.Deciding she wanted to look her absolute best she started getting ready for the day.

* * *

Everybody was already at the table eating when she entered the dinning room for breakfast. She had her hair down and curled and a red dress that was cut low in the front showing off her figure nicely.

"Good morning everyone." she said as she sat down at the table across from Sully.

"Morning." Everyone said as she began filling her plate with some eggs and bacon.

"Did ya sleep well?" Sully asked looking at her from across the table smiling.

"I slept well." she said smiling at him and looking demurely at her plate."How did you sleep?" she asked blushing.

"Better than I had in a long time." he said looking down.Then looking back up at her smiling.

Everyone at the table kept watching the two of them. How they both acted with each other. They were both sweet on each other as anyone could see. Deciding to help Sully along Matthew asked,"Molly, do you have to work at the general store today?"

"No,today is my day off but I have work to do here." she said simply.

"Why don't you take the day off." Mrs.Johnson said."If you're not working at the general store then you're here with me cleaning those rooms. You deserve a break every now and then."

"I don't know. I need the money." Molly said thinking about her rent that she owed.

"One day won't hurt and the lady you're renting from won't boot ya out." Mrs.Johnson said laughing.

"We could go on a picnic." Matthew said." Me and the kids and you and Sully. It'll be fun." he said trying to convince her.

"Yeah! Come on." Brian said excitedly.

"I'd sure enjoy it." Sully said smiling at her.Looking into his eyes like she did last night she found she couldn't turn them down,"Alright." she said smiling back at him.

* * *

They all sat on a blanket near the creek after they ate their meal. The children kept giggling at Molly and Sully who kept glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

After the meal was done Brian suggested a game of hide and seek."Could be fun." Matthew said. "Who's going to be the seeker?" he asked.

"I am." Brian yelled excitedly."I'll count to a hundred." he said turning his back.Matthew grabbed Colleen's hand and took off to the east as Sully grabbed Molly's hand and took off to the west.

Sully ran a little piece in the woods and stopped, taking Molly's hand in his and looking in her eyes.This was the moment they had both been waiting for since last night.

Pulling her closer to him his arms went around her small waist. Her hands moving up his arm and around his neck. Leaning in to each other they were about to close the distance between their lips when something hit them hard nearly knocking them over.

"Found ya." Brian said excitedly not knowing of the intimate moment he had just interrupted. Sighing loudly Sully let go of Molly and tossled Brian's hair saying," Ya sure did."

"You were pretty easy to find. Just standing out here like that." Brian said looking from Sully to Molly who was now blushing after being caught in an embrace like that by Brian.

"Why don't ya try and find Matthew and Colleen?" Sully suggested wanting some more time alone with Molly."They took off that way," pointing in the direction he had last seem them heading.

"Okay, see ya in a minute." Brian said running off in the direction Sully pointed.

Making sure Brian was out of sight before he turned around Sully said smiling," Sorry about that.He's has bad timin'."

"It's my fault." Molly said looking at the ground embarrassed."What you must think of me!" she said biting down on her lower lip nervously.

Taking her hands in his he said, "I think you're the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. And I would never do anything to disrespect you."

Looking at their clasped hands then looking up at his eyes she said,"I know that Sully. It's so strange. I don't know you really but it's like I've known you my whole life."

Sully never wanted to tell the truth more in his life.To tell the woman standing before him that she was his heartsong.The woman he has been in love with for the past two years.The mother of the three beautiful children she had spent all day with. The doctor that saved the lives of practically everyone in Colorado Springs.

But fearing this revealation might cause her more anguish than good he just said insted ," Me too. I can't describe it. There's something special going on between us."

Smiling flirtateously at him she said," I defianetly want to find out what it is. How about a walk later on tonight?" she asked.

"I think I can fit you in my busy schedule." he said with a smirk on his face.

"We better get back before the children start looking for us." she said pulling him along walking with their hands still locked together. Both thinking that tonight couldn't come fast enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the writers of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS, A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story. 

After supper Sully waited outside on the porch for Molly. Hearing the front door shut he turned around to see her donning her shawl.

"Ya ready to go?" he asked as she stepped beside him. "Of course." she replied as they stepped off the porch.

With clasped hands they walked outside of town to the creek they had been at earlier today. "It's beautiful out here." she said as she took in her surroundings in the moonlight.

"Sure is." Sully said not taking his eyes off of her.

" Tell me about yourself ,Sully." she said as she led him to a fallen log so they could sit down."What do you want to know?" he asked wrinkling his brow.

"I want to know everything about you." she said simply, rubbing her thumb back and forth across the back of his hand.Does she have any idea what she's doing to me he thought as she continued her movements.

"Not much to tell." he said not wanting to reveal too much. But as he looked into her eyes and seen the disapointment that was in them he started opening up like he always had with her.

"My pa died before I could even remember. Ma said all he knew was farming. He had to take odd jobs from the land and his heart gave out. She said it was the city that broke it."

"What happened to her?" she asked her heart already going out to him.

"She drowned in the Hudson River. I was ten.Then I came out west." he said as he looked at the creek in front of them.

"All by yourself?" she asked shocked at what she was hearing.

"That's right." he said turning to her. "I'm so sorry Sully." she said sadly looking down ashamed of herself.

"It's alright. You didn't know." he said letting her hand go so he could put his arm around her shoulders.

"It must have been so hard on you. I shouldn't have asked." she said leaning into him. "Forgive me?" she asked.

" Hey," he whispered in her ear, " Nothing to forgive. You have any questions you just ask." he said kissing the side of her head.

"You truely don't mind?" she asked, not remembering ever felling as safe as she did when she was in his arms.

"Truely." he said with a smirk on his face. They fell into a comfortable silence. Both content with being in each other arms and in their surroundings.

Breaking the silence Molly asked,"Sully have you ever been in love before?"

Pulling away from the embrace Sully got up and walk to the edge of the creek. With his back towards her she couldn't see his face but in the moonlight she could make out his silhouette.

"Sully?" she asked. Not knowing what she did to make him upset she went to him laying her hand on his back. "Sully." she said hoping he would confide in her.

Sully turned to her and cleared his throat. It was then that she saw the redness of his eyes. Knowing that he had been crying she asked," Sully what's wrong?"

" Memories." he said simply. Taking both of her hands he pulled her closer to him.

"Sully, I'm sorry I asked you that. I never meant to hurt you and it pains me that I have." Before she could say another word Sully pulled her into him and hugged her like it was the last time he was ever going to see her.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." he said loosening his hold on her. "I want to tell you." he said his eyes beginning to brim over with tears.

"I'm here." she said waiting for him to speak again.

"I've only been in love twice." he began, looking down at their clasped hands. " When I first came to Colorado Springs I meet the store keeper's daughter, Abagail. We fell in love but her pa didn't like me much. He wanted her to marry someone else. But Abby wouldn't listen and we eloped."

Taking a deep breath Sully continued on. " A few years later we were expecting our first child. But the town didn't have any doctor just a mid-wife. She did all she could but Abagail didn't make it."

"Oh,Sully." she said as she put her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest wetting his shirt with her tears.

Lifting her face up to look at him she asked," And the baby?"

"She went with her ma." he said his voice cracking with emotion.

"I'm so sorry." she said as she cupped his face in her hand. "You've been through so much."

"It was worth it if it lead me here. To you." he said as he looked into her eyes.

Running her fingers through his hair she tucked a few strands behind his ear. Putting her hand on his shoulder she lifted up kissing him on the cheek. As her lips left his cheek Sully couldn't control his emotions anymore. Cupping her face in his hand he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Afraid he might have overstepped some boundaries with her he said," I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." But was interrupted when Molly burried her hands in his hair guiding his lips to hers again in a kiss that left them both wanting more.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS, A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story. 

His hands were burried in her hair as his lips tasted hers once again. He pulled himself away from her lips to look into her eyes.Then he slowly lowered his head again to kiss her eyelids, her mouth and her neck as the moonlight danced around them.

As he kissed a particularly sensative spot on her neck she moaned,"Oh Sully."

Pulling back from the kiss he said," I've been waiting to do that since I first saw ya"

" So have I." she said as she burried her face in his chest.

Sully closed his eyes relishing the felling of having Michaela back in his arms. Just to be able to hold her. To kiss her again was all he ever dreamed of after she went missing. I have to tell her he thought.

Putting his hand under her chin for her to look at him he said," I have to tell you something."

Seeing a puzzled look on her face he said," Abagail is not the only woman I've been in love with."

Taking a deep breath he continued on," After Abagail died I thought I would never love anybody again. Be on my own the rest of my days. It was alright with me. I never counted on mettin' Michaela."

Curious she asked," Who was she?"

"She was a doctor. She was born in Boston. Her father was a doctor. After he died no one really wanted a female doctor. She found an advertisement in "The Boston Globe".

"Colorado Springs needed a doctor so she came out here to the west. After the children's ma died she took them in. Raised them as her own. I tried to help any way I could." he said being transported back into that time when he first fell in love with her.

"And you fell in love." she simply said. "Yes." he replied looking down.

"What happened to her Sully?" she asked.

"I lost her. She was kidnapped by Cheyenne dog soldiers." he said his eyes tearing up.

"I'm so sorry Sully." she said sadly. " How horrible for you."

"It's alright." he said cupping her face in his hands."I just wanted you to know."

Leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips he said smiling," I think it's time to head back. They probably got a search party out for us."

"You're right. I can't believe how late it is." she said as Sully wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Walking back they fell into a comfortable silence. Both wanting to savor every moment of tonight. Molly wanted to remember what it felt like to finally feel safe in someone's arms. And Sully wanted to remember what it felt like to hold his heartsong in his arms after months of being seperated from her. After months of thinking he would never hold her again in this life.

After placing her hand on the doorknob of the boarding house she paused glancing at Sully. He noticed and slipped his arm around her waist. Pulling her closer he gently kissed her lips. Cupping her face in his hand he said," I'll see ya in the morning." as they opened the door and stepped into the boarding house.

* * *

She was standing in the middle of the street surrounded by people she didn't know.They were all laughing and having punch. Slowly one by one the people started leaving until she was by herself looking at a building when she heard someone say,"Nice sign."

A loud pounding on the door awoke her from her dream. Molly quickly put her robe on and asked,"Who is it?"

"It's me. Sully." he said. "Just a moment." she answered back checking herself in the mirror before opening the door.

" Morning." Sully said smiling as she opened the door wider. "Mrs.Johnson asked me to come and tell ya breakfast is almost ready."

"Oh,thank you." she said blushing realizing the state of undress she was in."I'll be down in a few moments."

"I'll wait on ya in the hall." he said. As she closed the door she leaned back on it smiling. Her mind returning to their kiss once again. Quickly she got dressed.

* * *

Everyone had already sat down and began filling their plates with food when Michaela and Sully walked hand in hand in the dining room.

"Good morning." Mrs.Johnson said when she spotted both of them."Morning," they both said at the same time.

Sully pulled out Molly's chair for her as she sat down. The children looked from Sully to her and began giggling.

"Did ya have a nice walk last night?" Mrs.Johnson asked coming right to the point.

"It was wonderful." Molly said looking from Mrs.Johnson to Sully blushing.

"Glad to hear it." Mrs.Johnson said smiling at the two of them. "So what is everyone's plans today?" she asked.

"Sully, the kids and I are planning on seeing some more of the sights around your town." Matthew said as he put a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth.

"I didn't know there were that many." Molly said laughing as she put some syrup on her pancakes.

"Why don't you come with us?" Sully asked as he looked at her and wrapped his arm around the back of her chair.

"I have to work at the store today." she said sadly looking down at her plate."But it's Saturday!" Brian exclaimed.

"Saturday's is one of our bussiest days at the store." she explained."I have to be there."

"Maybe next time then." Matthew said. "Perhaps." Molly said as she looked at Sully. Breakfast past to quickly for Molly's liking and all too soon she had to say goodbye to Sully and the children. Wishing she didn't have to be anywhere except with him.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. Those rights belong to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS, A&E. 

"Come again,Miss Morgan." Molly said as the lady left the store.

"Ya busy?" she heard a voice say. Startled she turned around to see James standing there.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." he said.

"That's fine. Where have you been lately?" she asked.

"Been visiting some friends. Catching up on some news." James said looking at her. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

" No, not really." she said looking down.

"That's not what I hear." he said smiling.

"What?" she asked. "What have you heard?"

"That you and Mr. Sully have become good friends."

"Where did you hear that? she asked becoming worried.

"Don't worry." he said trying to calm her fears. "Mrs.Johnson told me. She sorta fancies herself a matchmaker."

"Oh," she said looking down.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked putting his fingers under her chin so she would look at him.

"Don't have anything to tell really. We've become close...Friends." she said blushing.

"Ya didn't blush like that when ya became friends with anyone else in town." he said with a teasing smile.

"Sully's different. He makes me feel different." she said quietly.

"Well if he makes ya happy I'm all for it." he said pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you James. You don't know what that means to me." she said hugging him even tighter.

"Well I better let you get back to work." he said letting go of her and stepping towards the door.

"Yes, I have so many customers to keep me busy." she said sarcastically, looking around the empty store.

"See ya later." he said laughing as he left the store.

* * *

"Mr.Sully?" James asked as he pounded on his door at the boarding house.

"James?" Sully asked when he opened the door. Looking into the hall he asked,"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just came to talk to ya." James said as he stepped into the room."I just talked to Molly."

"Is she okay?" Sully asked suddenly worried.

"She's fine. She told me she cares for you." he said looking at the mountain man.

"She does." Sully said his face beaming.He had hoped she cared for him but to have James confirm it made Sully so happy he thought he would burst.

"Sully ,you got to understand. I've never had a family. Spent to much time travelling. But that girl is the closest thing I've got to a daughter. I don't...I won't let anyone hurt her." he said glaring at Sully, hoping he was making his point clear.

"I don't want to hurt her, James. I just want to love her." he said quietly.

"That's good to know." James said holding his hand out to Sully. "Just so you know where I stand."

Shaking James hand, "Thanks for taking care of her for all of these months. I appreciate it."

"Anyone would have done what I did." James said downplaying his heroic efforts.

"Not just anyone." Sully said shaking his head.

"I best be on my way." James said stepping to the door. Pausing he said smiling," You will want to get ready. Molly...I mean Michaela will be getting off of work soon."

"I'll do that." Sully said smiling back. After hearing the door click Sully sat on the bed contemplating what James said. Molly...Michaela he corrected had told James she cared for him.

He had told James he would never hurt her. It was then that it hit Sully no matter what he did she was going to be hurt. If he told her who she was she would have to go through the pain of thinking she might not ever get her memory back .

If he didn't tell her she would go through the rest of her life wondering who she really was. Thinking the first option was the lesser of the two evils he said aloud, "At least this way she'd have the peace of mind of knowing who she is."

Holding his head in his hands he said aloud," I'll tell her tonight." Getting up he began getting dressed for dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS, A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone. 

After he put the final touches on himself before dinner he went to his bag to pull out one of his most prized posessions. Looking at the picture you could tell it was worn from being looked at so much. It was a picture of Michaela that Daniel Watkins had took when he was in Colorado Springs. The photographer had asked Dr. Mike to be in a series of photographs. He had noticed Sully looking at this particular photograph one day and when he paid Sully for all his help taking photos for him. He also gave Sully this picture.Putting it into the pocket of his coat he went downstairs.

When he got downstairs Molly and the children were setting the table for dinner. Looking up from what she was doing Molly smiled and said,"Hello there."

Coming up to her and kissing her check Sully whispered," I missed ya."

Hearing the children giggling she blushed and whispered," Sully, the children."

Looking over his shoulder he gave her a coy smile and said,"They don't mind." Putting his hand on the small of her back he said,"I was wondering if you would take a walk with me tonight."

Smiling as she looked into his eyes she said,"Of course."

"Good." he said as he closed his eyes."Good."

* * *

The walk to the creek had been mostly in silence. Mainly due to Sully's part. He had been going over in his mind what to say to her.

Breaking the silence Molly asked,"Is everything alright?"

"Sort of." he answered. "I have something I want to tell you," he said taking a deep breath.Walking over to the fallen log they sat down.

"What is it?" she asked. After recieving no reply she added," Sully whatever it is you can tell me."

"It's about Michaela," he began. "I told ya she was kidnapped by Cheyenne dog soldiers. I rescued her from them a few days later."

Puttinhg her hand on his shoulder she said," Go on. I'm right here." He laid his hand atop of her to convey his appreciation of her kindness.

"We were on our way back home when they found us again." Trying to keep his composure his voice cracked,"We made it to a high cliff. But there was nowhere for us to go. Below the cliff was the river. I fought with one of the dog soldiers that kidnapped her and I killed him."

"Oh,Sully." she whispered. Running her fingers through his hair she said," You had no choice. He was going to kill you."

Looking at her in surprise he asked," How do you know that?"

Laying her head on his shoulder she replied,"Because I know you."

Kissing the top of her head he continued," We were trapped. Ther was no way to go and the other dog soldiers were gaining on us. Michaela she..." he was unable to continue, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"It's alright." she whispered kissing his temple. "You don't have to tell me."

"No," he said regaining his voice. " You have to know.

Linking her fingers between his he continued," She said she could swim. So we jumped off the cliff." With tears in his eyes he looked at Molly and said ," When I came up from the water I couldn't find her. "

She wiped his check with her thumb as a tear slipped down it. "Sully it wasn't your fault. If you had stayed on that cliff you both would have died."

"Everyone thought she was dead. Including me." he whispered looking into those mismatched eyes that he loved.

Wrinkling her brow she asked,"What do you mean everyone thought she died?"

"We found her." Sully said cupping her check. "Actually James found her. Near Castle Rock. By a creek."

"James!" she exclaimed. Covering her mouth with her hand she cried," Oh,God!" The truth hitting her like a ton of bricks as she ran to the edge of the creek.

Following after her Sully took her in his arms as tears ran down his face. Kissing her eyelids, her checks, her chin. Finally claiming her lips as his own he pulled back saying, "I found you. I ain't ever letting you go again."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show, The Sullivan Company,CBS, A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story. 

"You came back to me." he said as he buried his nose in her hair inhaling the intoxicating smell of rose water she used in her hair. As tears ran down her face she pulled out of the embrace.Turning her back on Sully.

"Michaela?" he asked stepping closer to her and laying his hand on her shoulder.

Turning her around to face him he froze as he saw her face. Her eyes seemed empty, her face stained with tears. He prayed he would never see her like this again. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he barely choked out,"Michaela..please."

"How long have you known?" she asked wiping her tears from her face.

"Michaela..we didn't want to..."Sully began but was interrupted by her holding her hand up. "How long?" she repeated.

"Since we came here. When James came to Colorado Springs we all became friends. We had him over at the homestead one night and the kids were talking about their ma. They showed James your picture. That's how we found out you were alive."

"So you've known all along and didn't even tell me? How could you?" she yelled, walking away from him.

Sully ran catching up to her. He grabbed both of her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Do ya think this was easy for me? Do ya?"

Trying to push him away but not succeeding she yelled,"I don't know. All I know this whole time I thought we had something special .Some trust that we were building up and then I find out you've known all along that you knew who I was. How am I going to trust anything you say again?"

"I wanted to tell you. But we thought it was better if you trusted us...got to know us first before we told ya who you were."

"Why? So you could make a fool out of me?" she cried as she pushed even harder to get away from him.

Pulling her even closer to him his voice cracking,"Is that the way you see it? Because it's not the truth. The truth is you got me and three children that love you to death. It nearly destroyed them when they thought you died.If it wasn't that I thought you would want me to look after them for ya... I felt like dying myself. Losing you almost destroyed me."

Not struggling in his embrace anymore she said," Oh Sully." Then letting everything he just said sink in she said,"The children? They're mine?"

Letting her go he looked down at her hands and held them in his own as he said,"Yeah. They came to live with you after their real mother died."

"I have a family." she said more to herself than to Sully.

"Yeah you do. And we love you more than anything." Sully said. Michaela looked into his eyes and she willingly went into his embrace, burying her head in his chest.

"I don't know what to do. There's so much to think about." she said as tears slipped down her face wetting his shirt.

"I know there are but we got all the time in the world,don't ya think?" he said as he buried his face in her hair.

"Sully, I want to go back to the boarding house. I need to lie down." Pulling out of the embrace Sully looked at her face she had suddenly became pale. "You okay?" he asked worried. "I'm fine Sully. Just shocked is all." she said as they started back to the boarding house.

When they stepped on the boarding house porch Sully put his hand on her shoulder," If you need anything. If you just want to talk. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. YOU CAN TRUST ME!"he said as he emphasized the last sentence.

* * *

"How did she take it?" Matthew asked the next morning.

"Upset. Mad at me because I didn't tell her sooner." Sully said looking at the three children. He had set them down to tell them that he had told Molly the truth.

"Did you tell her about us?" Brian asked looking at Sully.

"She knows Brian but you got to understand that the news came as a shock to her. So if she wants some time alone to think about things you got to leave her be."

"Doesn't she want to be our ma?" Brian asked tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course she does Brian." Matthew said. Colleen chimed in," She's just upset cause she can't remember us."

"It's like this Brian," Sully began."What if you couldn't remember anything then one day out of the blue somebody told you about your life. Your children...your whole life before you lost your memory.You'd be pretty upset,right?"

Now understanding what Sully was saying Brian whispered,"Yeah. I would."

"That's how your ma's feeling right now. We got to give her the space she needs. Alright?"

Looking at the three children he knew they all needed a distraction so he suggested," How bout we go downstairs and eat breakfast. How does that sound?"

When all three agreed they went downstairs to see Mrs. Johnson putting the last plate of food on the table."Good morning," she said cheerfully.

Just then a knock on the door disturbed them. Mrs.Johnson opened the door to discover James standing there.

"Morning everyone. I came to see how everybody was doing." James said looking in Sully's direction.

"Everyone's fine James." Mrs.Johnson said." Won't you join us for breakfast?"

"Don't mind if I do." James said taking a seat. Turning to Brian Mrs.Johnson suggested to him that he go tell Molly breakfast was ready.

Glad to have a reason to see her Brian took off for the stairs. When he knocked on the door and got no answer he went inside. Her bed was made up. It looked as if she already got a head start on the day.

Going back downstairs Brian entered the dining room. Everyone was already at the table eating when Mrs.Johnson asked, "Did you to tell Molly breakfast was ready?"

"She wasn't there." Brian said as he took a bite of his bacon.

Sully,Colleen, Matthew and James all exchanged a worried look. They all left their seats to go upstairs to her room. Opening the door they looked around."Looks like she didn't sleep here last night." James finally said.

"I'll check the general store." Matthew said as he headed downstairs. "I'll keep an eye on Brian while ya'll look for her." Colleen said as she headed downstairs leaving the two men alone.

"You told her, didn't ya?" James asked shaking his head.

"Yes." Sully said looking down shuffling his feet on the wood floor. "I thought she should know."

"How she take it?" James asked with a worried expression.

"Not good. Mad at me...mad at everything." Sully said looking the older man in the eye.

James just shook his head as he went out the door. Following him Sully asked,"Where ya going?"

"To find her." James answered. Grabbing his coat Sully added,"I'm coming with you."

"No." James said putting his hand on Sully's shoulder. " You better let me handle it. You just be here for her when she does come back."he said as he closed the door to the boarding house leaving Sully standing there with a worried expression on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company, CBS, A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story. 

She was standing in the middle of the woods by a creek. Standing at the place where it all started. Or where it started for her.She had only been here a few times. James brought her here twice thinking maybe it would jog her memory but it never did. Now she stood here wanting answers.

Feeling physically and emotionally drained after walking all night and thinking about everything that happened her legs suddenly felt like jelly. Feeling the strength leave her body she fell to her knees crying. "Why?" she cried. "Why did this happened to me?"

Her crying could be heard throughout the forrest. The harder and longer she cried the sleepier she became. Soon she was sound asleep on the forrest floor. She never heard the footsteps as he neared her. Nor did she awaken an hour later when he lifted her into his arms to lay her beneath the lean-to he had just built.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Colleen asked as Matthew and Sully entered the boarding house that night.

Shaking his head no Matthew said,"We looked everywhere."

"Maybe James will have better luck." Sully said looking down disapointed that he couldn't find the woman he loved for the second time.

"She couldn't have gone very far. She doesn't even know that many places around here." Mrs. Johnson said reasonably.

"I should have checked on her last night. Maybe we would've realized sooner she had left." Sully said feeling even more guiltier.

"Don't blame yourself." Mrs.Johnson said. Colleen had filled Mrs.Johnson in on what happened after Matthew and Sully left to go search for Molly. "You did the right thing telling her who she is."

"God,I hope so. I hope so." he said as he stared into the fire wondering if Michaela was warm enough tonight.

* * *

The first thing she realized was how warm she was. The second thing she realized was that she was covered by some furs underneath a lean-to. Looking around her she tried to see if she could recognize where she was. Realizing her location she wondered who was here with her. She didn't have to wonder for long.

"It's about time you woke up." he said as he rounded the lean-to. Holding some berries out to her in his hand he asked,"You want some?"

Closing her eyes relieved she whispered,"James." Taking some berries from him she asked,"How did you find me?"

"Figured you might come here." James said simply as he chewed on some berries. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Holding her head in her hands she whispered,"I don't know what to do." As her tears came forth James pulled her in his arms stroking her hair," That's it. Let it all out."

"Why did this happen to me?" she cried. "I don't know." James replied his own heart breaking at the pain she was going through.

"But I do know one thing." he said pullig a lock of her hair back behind her ear. Looking at him with a wrinkled brow he continued,"Sully and those kids love you more than anything. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"He knew who I was and didn't even tell me." she said angrily.

"Well this is exactly why he didn't." James said looking her in the eyes. "What do you mean?" she said getting to her feet.

"If he had told you when the two of you first met you would have thought he was crazy. You would have thought he was trying to get something out of ya. Am I right?" he said standing up with his arms crossed.

She opened her mouth to say no but stopped knowing James was right. Laughing she said sarcastically,"S'pose you're right."

"Not to mention he was scared of you reacting the way you are now." he said sitting back down to warm himself by the fire.

Sitting back down to warm herself also she waited for James to continue," Imagine what it was like for him. To love you and then believe you had died.Then months later finding out that you were alive but had no memory of him or the children you were raising."

Seeing that his words were sinking in he continued," Knowing that whenever he told you the truth he ran the risk of losing you."

Looking into the fire she voiced the fear that had been there since Sully told her the truth."What if I don't ever remember? What if all of them can't handle it?"

"If you ask me I think Sully and those kids will take you any way they can. With or wiyhout your memory. As long as they're with you that's all that matters to them."

Wiping the tears that fell from her eyes as James spoke she asked," Do you really think that?"

"I think you're luckier than most. You got a family that love ya. You can always make new memories together."

Smiling as she got to her feet she held a hand out to him, "James, take me home."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show, The Sullivan Company,CBS, A&E. 

Sully and the children were all sitting in the parlor of the boarding house by the fireplace. Rising from his chair Sully walked to the hearth.He tended to the fire as his thoughts turned to Michaela once again. What she must be thinking? Where she was at? Was she safe?

Just then a commotion was heard at the door. They all turned their heads in time to see James and Molly come through the door. "Michaela...Ma!" they all cried in unison.

As the children circled her, each giving her a hug, Sully patted James's back. "I wanna thank you for finding her."

"It was no trouble." James said smiling. Then speaking a little louder so everyone could hear him,"I think I'll go get Mrs.Johnson to make me some tea."

Then turning to Molly he whispered in her ear,"I think you need to have a little talk with your family." Nodding her head Molly watched as James left the room.

"Are ya okay?" Sully asked as he put his hand on her arm.

"I'm fine. I just had to get away to think." she replied looking at Sully then at the children.Gathering her courage she continued,"Actually I want to talk to about something."

The children looked at her confused,"What is it?"

"Months ago..."she began,"I woke up not knowing who I was or where I belonged.I tried for weeks to regain my memory. After a while... I just accepted I was never going to know who I was or what my life was like before I came here."

"We don't care if you can't remember ma." Brian said simply. "We're just glad you're back." he said throwing his arms around her waist.

Leaning down to kiss his head she said,"I'm glad I'm back too."Looking up into Matthew and Colleen's face she continued,"I don't know if I'll ever remember anything about my past. But I realize I'm lucky to have people in my life that care about me like you all have.I want us to be a family." Turning her attention to Sully and looking deep into his eyes she added," All of us."

Not being able to hold back any longer Matthew and Colleen threw their arms ariund her neck pulling her into a tight hug. "We're so glad to hear that." Matthew said.

"I missed you so much... ma." Colleen added tears coming to her eyes.

"Alright kids," Sully began."Let your ma breath," he said laghing."It's late and Moll...Michaela had a pretty hard day." he said looking into her eyes." Let's all go upstairs and get some rest."

After giving the children all a hug before going upstairs Michaela turned to Sully,"I'm sorry if I worried you today."

Holding his hand up to stop her,"No need to apologize. I'm just glad you're alright." Taking her hand in his he placed a kiss to the back of it.

"Sully I meant what I said." she began. "I don't know if I'll ever get my memory back." Stepping closer to him with tears forming in her eyes,"I don't know if I can be the same woman you remember." As tears ran down her face she added," The same woman you fell in love with."

Taking a deep breath Sully said hoarsely, "The woman I love is standing right in front of me.It doesn't matter to me if you can't remember anything."

Cupping her face in his hands,"You're alive. I'll take you which ever way I can." Leaning his head down he gently kissed her lips.

"We'll make new memories together." she vowed as she buried her finger in his hair to pull him closer for a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS, and A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone mentioned in this story.

As Sully entered the dining room for breakfast he noticed how late in the day it was. He and Michaela had stayed up talking and kissing so it was after midnight when they finally went their seperate ways to get some rest.

James and Mrs.Johnson was at the dining table talking when they noticed him. "Morning Sully." James said smiling.

"Morning." Sully replied. Looking around the room he asked,"Where is everybody?"

"Well, Sleepyhead. Everyone else has started their day. The kids are out playing and Moll...I mean Michaela is at the general store working."

"Oh." Sully said as he chewed on a mouthful of pancakes.

Trying to get some information out of him Mrs.Johnson pried,"Ya'll must have stayed up late. Michaela was tired this morning too."

"Stayed up late talking is all." Sully replied not wanting Mrs.Johnson to think badly of him or Michaela.Chewing on his last bite of pancakes Sully laid his napkin down getting up from the table. "Think I might go to the general store. Have some supplies to get."

As Sully left the boarding house Mrs.Johnson replied,"Supplies indeed!" as her and James laughed.

* * *

When Sully entered the general store he didn't see Michaela but he did see a silver hair man on a ladder dusting the shelves. The man climbed down when he noticed Sully. "Sir,how can I help you today?"

"Just looking around." Sully replied going over to the hardware section of the store to bide his time until he saw Michaela. He hadn't realized how much he missed seeing her at the breakfast table until he didn't see her this morning.He knew his head would be full of thoughts of her but he could wait out the rest of the day as long as he got to see her in the morning.He knew after dinner tonight they would spend their time playing games with the children. And after the children went to bed they would spend their time talking and getting closer to each other.

As Michaela came out of the stockroom she spotted Sully in the hardware section staring off into space. Placing the items she had on the counter she walked behind Sully. Clearing her throat she tapped him on the shoulder saying,"May I help you,sir?"

Chuckling he turned around,"Actually I was looking for a girl."

"Really?" she asked faking a surprise look." I'm afraid we are not that kind of bussiness." a crocked smile appearing at her lips.

"She's about your height. Long brown hair. Mismatched eyes. Most beautiful woman in the world." he said smiling.

Walking behind the counter she replied smiling,"Nope. Haven't seen her."

Putting his hands on the counter Sully leaned over it giving her a gentle kiss on the lips."I missed ya this morning."he said. "So did I." she replied biting her bottom lip.

"This must be Sully." John replied coming up to the counter.Holding his hand out for Sully to shake. "That's right." Sully replied taking the proffered hand.

"The name's John Ashton. I own the store." John said making his position in the store and town clear to the young man.

"Michaela told me a lot about you." Sully said."I want to thank you for taking care of her."

"Moll...uh...Michaela told me this morning about everything. I'm glad she finally knows who she is.Everyone in the town is real protective of her." John said. Looking into Sully's eyes he added," I wouldn't want anyone to take advantage of her."

"You don't have to worry," Sully replied. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her." Just then the door to the general store opened and Dr.Matthews came in looking for some cigars.

As John left the counter to wait on the doctor Sully whispered in Michaela's ear,"See ya tonight." as he gently kissed her cheek.

As she watched Sully leave the general store her mind was in the clouds and it only came down when John said,"Molly! Wrap up the doc's packages."

* * *

Sully,Michaela,and the children were all sitting in the parlor of the boarding house after dinner. Matthew and Brian were immersed in a game of checkers, Colleen was reading a romance noval and Michaela was reading Emerson. Sully was reading the newspaper as Mrs.Johnson excused herself to retire for the night.

"Hmm." Sully moaned as he read the paper. "Any thing interesting?" Michaela asked laying her book down in her lap.

"Article here. Says John Wesley Powell,a veteran of the civil war who lost part of his right arm at Shiloh and a self taught expert on mountain geology leads the first recorded voyage through the Grand Canyon of the Colorado."

"That sounds pretty exciting." Colleen said yawning.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the Grand Canyon one day." Matthew said as he jumped one of Brian's checkers.

"Me neither." Brian chimed in. "Maybe one day we can all go." Getting up from his seat he went over and stood in front of Michaela. "Can we ma?" Brian asked.

Putting her book down again she answered,"I don't know Brian." Then seeing the disapointment on his face she smiled and said,"Maybe!"

Trying to take his mind off the subject she said smiling," You know what? Halloween is coming up pretty soon. You need to start deciding what you are going to be?"

"I haven't made my mind up yet." Brian said." We always have a big Halloween party in Colorado Springs. Do you have one here?"he asked.

"I don't know." she replied looking down."You'll have to ask Mrs.Johnson that." she said sadly.

Brian noticing the sad expression on his mother's face thought he could cheer her up.Without thinking he said,"Don't be sad ma.If they don't have a party here you can always go to the Halloween party we have in Colorado Springs."

Looking up from her book surprised Colleen exclaimed,"Brian!"

Not knowing what he did wrong he replied,"Well she can. It might help her remember too!"

"Hey little brother!" Matthew exclaimed. "I thought we were playing checkers over here." Trying to difuse the situation and help his mother out of a tight spot.

A half an hour later the children excused themselves to go up to bed to rest. As they went upstairs Sully folded his paper and walked over to Michaela to sit in front of her chair. Taking the book out of her hands he laid it down on the table beside her. Turning the edge of her mouth into a crocked grin she looked into his eyes. He took one of her hands as he pulled her up from the chair. They walked over and sat down on a braided rug in front of the hearth.

Sully placed a kiss on the back of her hand,"Michaela," he began."Brian meant well."

"I know Sully." she said sadly."I think I'm handling everything and all of a sudden I'm reminded that I can't remember a thing."

"I know." he said cupping both sides of her face as he applied kisses on her forehead,her nose then her lips. As he pulled away he said,"I've been wanting to do that all night."

"So have I." she replied blushing. "I never believed I could be this happy."

"I know we got a long road to go." Sully said. "There's no maps. But if you're willing to start off without one."

"I am." she whispered. Pulling back a strand of hair that had fallen in his eyes.

"Then I know where to start." he said kissing the back of her hand. " How would you feel about going home?" he asked as he leaned down to gently kiss her lips.

Seeing her face becoming utterly terrified at the idea he quickly replied,"I know you're scared. This is the only place you've ever known. But there's a whole town full of people who care about you.That want to see you get better. You'll have me and the children there beside you the entire time."

Taking a deep breath she replied,"I don't know. What if I go there and still can't remember." As a tear fell down her face she looked around the room," This is the only place I've ever called home."

"I just want you to be happy." Sully said kissing her forehead."If staying here makes you happy then we'll stay." Looking into those beautiful eyes he loved so much he replied hoarsely,"There's nothing I won't do for you."

It was then that Michaela realized that Sully loved her enough to give up the only place HE had ever called home. The place where his Cheyenne brother was. The place where his and the children's friends were. She realize that even though she had good friends here she didn't have any family here. Well not until Sully and the children showed up. Wherever they were... that was home to her.

She wiped her tear stained face as she smiled up at him."There's no maps,right?" Seeing Sully's puzzled expression she lovingly cupped the side of his face in her hand,"My life is with you and the children...I want to go home."she said as she brought Sully's lips down to hers.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS, and A&E. I do not to infringe on the rights of anyone mentioned in this story.

"Take care of her and the children." Mrs.Johnson said as she hugged Sully. "I will." he promised as he let the old lady go. Mrs.Johnson turned her attention to the children. Giving them hugs and cookies.

Turning his attention to James Sully held out his hand."I want to thank you for everything you've done."

James taking the proffered hand replied,"I didn't do anything but you're welcome."

"You found her. Kept her alive. I'm grateful." Sully said smiling at the older man.

"Ya ready Sully?" Brian asked as he stepped into the stagecoach with Colleen and Matthew behind him.

"Just waiting on ya ma." Sully replied." You kids go on ahead."

"I think that's everything." Michaela said as she laid her carpetbag down on the boarding house steps.

Sully placed his hand on the small of her back to get her attention."I'll take your bags while you say goodbye." he said as he gave her a small peck on the cheek.Picking up her bags he help the driver load them on to the top of the stagecoach.

John stepped forward with an envelope in his hand. "This here is some extra money I want you to have." he said handing her the envelope.

"John, you shouldn't have." as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Don't start getting mushy on me." he said. "Besides you earned every penny. You might need extra cash when you get there." She wiped the tears from her face before she gave him a big hug. "Thank you." she whispered hoarsely.

Mrs.Johnson stepped forward and gave Michaela a hug."Now you write as soon as you're settled. I want to hear all the going ons of Colorado Springs."

"I will." Michaela said pulling out of the embrace. Then looking at James she felt her tears start anew. Taking him by the hand they took a few steps away from everyone. " I don't know how to say goodbye to you."

"It's never really goodbye between good friends." James said hoarsely. All this week he had been dreading this day.

" You've done so much for me.If it had not been for you I could've died and Sully and the children wouldn't have known where I was."

"I didn't do anything any other honest man would not have done." he said looking down blushing at being praised.

"You've done more than that. You've been my best friend since I came here. I can't thank you enough."she said as she stepped closer to him."The next time you're in Colorado Springs I expect you to see me.

"That's a promise." he said taking her in his arms for a big bear hug."As soon as I find a place to settle... I'll let you know." he said as he walked her over to Sully who was now standing beside the stagecoach.

"Ya ready?" Sully asked as he held out his hand for her. Looking in his eyes she took his hand and replied,"Yes!"

Sully helped her into the stagecoach and climbed in himself. Michael waved and said a final goodbye before the stagecoach pulled away. She was leaving Castle Rock for good. She was leaving her temporary home and the friends she made there for another life. She hoped it was for a life full of children, full of laughter, and full of love. A better life.

* * *

Dorothy was sweeping off the mercantile porch when the stagecoach rumbled into town. Thinking nothing about it she continued with her work until a familiar voice caught her attention. "Miss Dorothy!" Brian cried as he disembarked off the stagecoach.

"Brian!" Dorothy exclaimed."What on earth are you doing back?" she asked.

"We decided to come back home." Brian said simply, running into the store to see Loren.

"Colleen! Matthew!" Dorothy said as she hugged each one of them.

As she was hugging Matthew she heard a voice behind her. "Dorothy!" she heard Sully say.

Smiling she turned and looked at Sully who was standing by the stagecoach. Assuming he had not found Michaela her smile dropt. "You didn't find her,did you?" she asked.

Instead of answering Sully extended his hand towards the stagecoach. A gloved hand first appeared as she stepped out of the stagecoach. As Dorothy saw the passengers face she gasped. "Michaela!" she cried."Is it really you?"

Smiling at the redheaded woman that she assumed was Dorothy from Sully's description. She replied smiling,"It's me." Looking around the town her voice cracked as she added," I'm home."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:I do not own DR.Quinn Medicine Woman.That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone mentioned in this story. 

Chapter 24

"Did she say anything?" asked Loren. Dorothy,Jake,Hank,Grace and Robert E were all sitting in Grace's cafe talking about the arrival of Dr. Mike.

"Just that she was glad to be back." Dorothy said sipping on her coffee.Looking up from her coffee cup at the confused faces of her friends she shrugged her shoulders saying,"I didn't want to pry."

"Maybe she has her memory back." Grace said hopefully.

Robert E shook his head saying,"I don't think so. Talked to Matthew when he came by to rent a wagon to take them all back to the homestead. Said she still doesn't remember anything."

"Do they think that she will ever remember?" asked Loren with a worried expression on his face.

"They all hoping she can but...they don't know." Robert E sadly replied.

"I think it's about time to start thinking about a new doctor." Hank said looking around the table.

"What for?"Jake asked offended."I done all the doctoring before Dr.Mike came and I did it while she was gone."

Hank patted Jake on the back saying sarcastically,"You're a great doc...when you're sober."

"I think you're putting the cart before the horse." Loren said gruffly."Dr. Mike will remember and when she does she'll be ready to come back to the clinic."

As they sat at the table they all hoped that Loren was right. They hoped their friend would remember not only for her sake or for Sully and the children's sake but also for the town. The town trusted her and they needed her back.

* * *

As the wagon pulled close to the bend leading up to the homestead Sully stopped the wagon,"The homestead is just around the bend." Looking at Michaela he asked,"Are you okay?"

Looking into his eyes she smiled saying,"I'm fine. Just nervous I suppose. I want this to work."

Taking her small hand in his he reassured her,"It will. You'll remember. Just don't put so much pressure on yourself."

As the wagon pulled in front of the homestead Brian jumped from the back of the wagon."Pup!" he yelled as he spotted his dog in front of the barn.

As Matthew helped Colleen down she ran to the chicken coop yelling,"I wonder how my chicks are."

"I'll bring the luggage inside." Matthew said turning to Sully. Taking this as Matthew's cue to give them some time alone Sully clasped Michaela's hand in his and lead her inside the homestead.

As he closed the door to the homestead he let go of her hand.He watched in awe as she walked over to the hearth and ran her fingers over the wood of the mantle. She repeated the same gesture when she stepped to the table. Closing his eyes he offered a silent prayer to the Spirits,"Please..."he pleaded," Please help her remember."

As he opened his eyes he realized Michaela was in front of the shelf looking at the portrait of her and the children that Daniel Watkins had took when he was traveling through town.

Walking up behind her he put his arms around her. Leaning back into him she heard him say,"That was taken last year. A photographer named Daniel Watkins was traveling through town.He even took a picture of the whole town."

Running her index finger over her image in the picture she replied hoarsely,"The portrait just seems to make everything so real.It didn't seem real to me until now."

Turning her around in his arms Sully wiped the tears that were falling down her face with his thumb."It's real. You're home and we're together." Bending down until their lips were just an inch apart he whispered," You and me Michaela. We've been through so much.It hasn't always been easy but we always make it work. You and me."

Sully closed the distance between their lips pulling Michaela so close to him that both of them thought that they had become one body.They were so lost in the kiss they didn't realize that they weren't alone anymore until they heard someone clearing their throat.Breaking apart they looked toward the door seeing a blushing Matthew with traveling bags in his hands.

* * *

Michaela and Sully sat on the steps of the homestead.The moon cast a glow around their surroundings as Sully wrapped his arm around Michaela. Leaning into him she laid her head against his shoulder sighing."What was that sigh for?" he asked looking down at her.

"Nothing."she said looking down at her clasped hands."Just thinking."she said as she looked up at the moon.

She had never noticed how beautiful the landscape was here.But now with the moon casting a glow all around her she couldn't help but noticed how beautiful the land,the mountains,the sky were.It was only Sully's voice that shook her from her trance like state."You okay?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"I'm fine Sully." she said as shr turned in his arms to look at him."What if people don't accept me here?" she asked quietly.

Realizing that this had been bothering her all night Sully tried to calm her fears."You got a lot of people that care about you here,Dr.Mike." Taking a deep breath he continued,"You may not remember but when you first came here nobody really wanted you here.But you never gave up and pretty soon everybody came around and you were accepted as a member of this town."

" What happens if I can't ever remember Sully?" she asked as her voice sligtly cracked. "How will I take care of the children? I can't even take care of a houseplant !"

Kissing her forehead Sully said soothingly,"Don't think about bad things only good. Besides you're a great mother.No need to worry about the children. As far as your doctorin' you could brush up on all those medical books you got at the clinic. Might help you remember something about your doctorin'.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Michaela said as she leaned in and kissed Sully's cheek."What's that for?"Sully asked smiling.

"For always making me fell better and for supporting me. I've never had anyone believe in me like you do."

Leaning in closer to her lips Sully whispered,"It's easy to believe in the woman you love." Closing the distance between their lips they forgot about their worries or insecurities. On the steps of the homestead everything was forgotten except each other.

* * *

The next morning Dr.Mike was sitting at her desk at the clinic reading aloud to herself about head injuries from one of her medical books that she had at the clinic."Subarachnoid hemmorrhage is the bleeding in the area between the brain and the thin tissue that cover the brain.This can be caused by bleeding from an malformation, bleeding disorder,cerebrae aneurysm rupture or head injury."

Closing her eyes she could picture Brian on the examination table.She was preparing her instruments for surgery as Jake shaved one side of Brian's head.Taking the scapel in her hands she prepared to cut.

Opening her eyes she continued on reading the text,"The systems are severe headache,decrease conciousness,nausea,photophobia,seizure and vision problems including double vision,blind spots or temporary vision loss in one or both eyes."

Closing her eyes again she pictured Loren running into town carrying Brian. "Loren what's wrong?"The man was so shook up he couldn't speak."Ma?" Brian asked scared. Realizing at once the child couldn't see she carried him into the clinic.

Opening her eyes she said aloud to herself,"This is ridiculous.Brian's fine. He's not blind.He was fine an hour ago when you left him." Standing up she closed her medical book.She walked across the room to place it on the bookshelf when a severe headache gripped her,"Oh,no. Not again." she said as she cried out in pain holding her between her hand with tears streaming down her face.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to CBS,The Sullivan Company. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone mentioned in this story.

* * *

As he surveyed the land his thoughts turned to her once again. Her long beautiful hair and how it glistened in the moonlight last night as he said goodnight.

Shaking his head he tried to turn his attention back to the land.If his plans worked out right he was going to be spending a lot of time here.

His mind wondered again to her. What would it be like to wake up to her every morning? To be there every night when she got ready for bed. He just hoped she was ready for this step in their relationship.

The past few months made him realize what was important to him. She was. His hopes and dreams of the future centered around her and what her answer would be. Felling confident in what her answer would be he had already started making plans. Finding this beautiful piece of land and buying it.

He could picture their house. A log cabin with a big porch and a bay window. He could picture her sitting by that window rocking their baby. He could picture them sitting on the front porch talking in the evening. Just being there everyday with her and the children.

Deciding to give into his emotions and see the woman he love Sully snapped his fingers and set out towards town with Wolf following faithfully behind him.

* * *

"Dr.Mike?...Are ya here?" Sully shouted as he opened the door. After ringing the bell a few times and recieving no answer he decided to go inside to check and see if she was there.

As he walked in front of her desk what he saw almost made his heart stop. Michaela was lying on the floor passed out."Michaela!" he yelled as he dropped to his knees cradling her form in his arms.

"Chaela!...Wake up...Please... wake up!" he said his voice cracking as he lightly kissed her forehead. With this action Michaela's eyes fluttered open. "S..Sully?" she moaned.

"Chaela! You're awake!" he said, relief clearly written on his face. "Are ya okay? Can ya tell me what happened?"

"I'm alright. Just a bad headache." she said as she began to sit up rubbing her forehead."They've never been this bad before."

"You've had them before?" Sully asked now worried that something was seriously wrong with her.

"Almost everyday for a month after I awoke from the accident." she said trying to focus on Sully. Seeing his worried expreesion she wanted to assure him,"I haven't had an episode like this for months now. Today was the first one."

Cupping the back of her head with his hand he replied simply,"You need to rest." Sliding his arms beneath her he lifted her up in his arms carrying her upstairs to one of the recovery rooms.

"What if someone needs my help?" she protested as Sully laid her on the bed.

"Then Colleen or Jake can handle it." he said as he fluffed one of the pillows for her. "But Sully..." she began but was silenced when Sully gently kissed her lips. "You ain't got a good excuse not to rest. If it's an emergency I'll come and get ya."

Laying her head on the pillow she closed her eyes, exhausted after her ordeal. "Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." she heard Sully say as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She's running through a train corraidor, pushing each compartment door open.She had to find him.The longer she search the more her frustration was building. How could he do this? Just leave without saying goodbye.

Out of breath she pushed the last door open.Finding her voice she asked,"What are you doing?"

Not knowing what to expect Sully looked at her saying,"That's pretty clear."

"You're just leaving?" she asked both hurt and angry.

As he looked into her eyes he replied quietly, "Nothing to stay for."

"Without even saying goodbye?" she asked as her voice cracked.

"Goodbye." he replied, not caring if it made her mad.

Now more infuriated with him than she ever had been before she asked angrily,"Why did you even come here?"

"I told you!" he said angrily, frustrated with her that she didn't see the real reasons behind his actions.

"What was the real reason?" she asked but in her heart she already knew the answer.

"What do you care?" he asked angrily, not wanting to reveal his true fellings for her.

Didn't he know she cared? Couldn't he see it in her eyes every time they were together. Everytime they touched.Frustrated she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes and spoke her voice was softer,"I care!"

Her reply infurated him, jumping to his feet so he could stand face to face with her he yelled,"Didn't look like it back there at that meetin."

Standing her ground, trying not to be intimated she replied, "I asked you a question."

"Why did I come?" he asked.

"Yes,why?" she asked undeterred.

"Because.." he said, trying to find the courage and the right words to tell her how he felt.

"Because?" she asked, wanting him to tell her the words she longed to hear.

"Because I love you!" he yelled. His words paralyzed the both. Did he really say that to her? This all felt like a dream. As the train lurched forward she lost her footing. Sully reached out steadying her as he looked into those beautiful eyes he loved so much. He had wanted to tell her he loved her so many times before. He never meant to blurt it out like that.

Slowly as the train started to move Michaela regained her senses, knowing she couldn't leave the children. Catching her breath she turned and ran through the train corraidor as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

Sully watched her from his chair in the recovery room. Colleen had come by right after school and he had explained how her ma's head was hurting. She volunteered to watch the clinic until her ma woke up.

As her brow wrinkled Sully wondered if she was having a dream. He wanted to protect her..to take all her fears away.Thinking she might like something cool to drink when she got up he decided to go to Grace's to get some lemonade. Rising from his seat he kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

As the sunlight danced across her features her dream continued. She stepped out of the stagecoach followed by the children.She looked around as the crowd greeted them, searching for his face. She hoped she hadn't waited too long. She should have never mistook the friendship she had with William as feelings of love. Now she might have lost the man she truely did love.

As she looked around the crowd her face fell. He wasn't there. Deciding to be strong she turned her attention back to the stagecoach. Gestering to the stagecoach driver which ones were their bags she felt a hand touch her back. Turning around slightly she saw Colleen. But Colleen's attention was focused elsewhere. Turning she saw him.

He was standing in the middle of the street with a coy smirk on his face, as if he knew she would come back. Stepping a few feet away from the crowd she stopped. As her heart swelled with love for him she forgot all about propriety as she ran towards him and he lifted her up in his arms spinning her around and around. Hanging onto each other for dear life she whispered."I love you too!" as their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

* * *

As she opened her eyes she felt something in her hand. Turning her head she realized Sully was holding her hand. "Sully?" she said, her voice hoarse.

"Hey." he said smiling."Thought you were gonna sleep all day."

"What time is it?" she asked as she sat up in bed yawning.

"Around four." he replied. "Colleen is watching the clinic for ya. Here..got ya some lemonade..." he said handing her the drink."Thought you might be thirsty when you'd wake up."

"Thank you Sully." she said sweetly. As she sipped on the cool beverage she remembered her dream."Sully...I had the strangest dream."

"What was it about?" he asked as he held her hand.

"Us." she replied simply."Or at least it looked like us."

"Tell me." he urged ,hoping maybe she was remembering something.

"I was running through a train trying to find you and when I did we began arguing.. You told me you loved me and I ran away and the next thing I knew I was getting off a stagecoach.. with the children and you were standing in the middle of the street and ...I ran to you and told you I loved you too."

Looking at Sully she realized he had tears in his eyes. "Sully..are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Sitting on the edge of her bed he pulled her into a tight embrace."Weren't a dream...it was real...that really happened." he said, his voice filled with emotion.

Pulling back she looked into his eyes smiling,"You mean..I remembered something. Oh,God, Sully...I might actually get my memory back!"


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Medicine Woman. That right belongs to The Sullivan Company, CBS, A&E. I don't want to infringe on the rights of anyone.

*******************************************************************************************************************

As the stagecoach bumped along that vast territory she could feel civilization receding behind her with each turn of the wagon wheel. As the stagecoach pulled up to the general store she could not reason with the knots in her stomach.

"Pardon me, Do you know where could I find Reverand Timothy Johnson?"

"Down at the church." the older man replied circling around her... looking her up and down.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I leave my bags here...just for a moment?" she asked the older gentleman who looked like he ran the establishment.

" You mean will it still be here when you get back. We're not all thieves on the frontier, miss." he said gruffly.

"Of course not....I was just concerned it might be in someone's way." she explained.

Looking around the oldre man replied,"Nope."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* The first rays of sunlight streamed into the room as Michaela's dream progressed. "Mr. Jake Slicker. He's pulled some teeth and lanced a few boils and he thinks that makes him a doctor."

"He's the competition." said as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

"From a woman. " frowned Charloett. "See the only doctoring women are allowed to do is midwifing. You're lucky... the midwife is a very reasonable lady."

"Really!" exclaimed excitedly. "I'd really like to meet her."

Charloett was smiling as they enterd the general store. "You already have."

"You!" Michaela exclaimed surprised.

"Uh-Huh." Charloett said, her eyes laughing at the younger woman.

"Morning. " Charloett and Dr. Mike said as they walked past Loren and the soldiers that were standing at his counter.

"Somrthing I can help you with Charloett?" Loren asked as he eyed the two women.

"The Doc here was just looking to post a notice." Charloett said returning her attention back to the bulletin board.

"No room." Loren replied as he helped one of his customers.

Smirking Charloett replied,"Loren,some of these notices look like they outlived the people that put them there."

"Sorry,Charloett." Loren said as he handed the soldier his change."But none of them notices have seen their day."

As Sully and Chief Black Kettle walked into the general store Loren cleared his throat and pointed to the bulletin board that had a sign on it that read No Dogs or Indians.  
"I believe this has seen it's day. ." replied as she took down the sign.

"What are you doing?" Loren exclaimed not believing the nerve of this woman.

"Private property,miss." Col. Civington hissed as he took the sign away from her and placed it back on the board.

and Col. Civington both jumped back when they saw a tomahawk fly past their heads. Col. Civington pulled out his pistol and was ready to aim it at Sully when Wolf started growling at him. Thinking better of the situation and the trouble it would cause him Col. Civington decided to leave but not before he hissed "Half breed" in Sully's direction.

As Sully walked across the room to retrieve his weapon Michaela was grateful the situation didn't get any wose than it had. As she posted her advertisement she looked at the man that helped her.

As she starred in his eyes she swore she could actually get lost in them. He had the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. It was as if he was seeing into her very soul. And in this moment she realized she could see into his. At this moment their connection was sealed and would be for the rest of their lives.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"So when are ya going to do it?" Robert E asked as he helped Sully load his supplies up.

"Don't really know." Sully shrugged slightly." Hopin' I'll find the right time...the right moment."

"I don't think she'll say no." Robert E said as he laughed at his friend.

"She's been through so much lately. I don't want to scare her off." Sully said worriedly.

"She's been through a lot." Robert E agreed. "But so have you and those kids."

Closing his eyes Sully remembered those months he and the children spent thinking Michaela was dead. Sully had been through a lot in his life. Losing his pa, then his big brother...after his death his mother couldn't take it and she drowned herself in the Hudson River. He finally thought he would have the happiness he always wanted.... then he lost Abagail and Hannah both.

After their deaths he meet up with the Cheyanne and they taught him their ways. When he meet Michaela and soon realized he was falling in love with her he knew then for him to move on he had to let go of the past and he did. Michaela gave him a peace that he never had before...even with Abagail.

Those months he thought she was dead was the worst ever. He had never felt so hopeless, so depressed...so lost. His compass was lost to him forever and he didn't think he'd ever get it back. But now that he has he was gonna make darn sure he wouldn't loose her again....not for a moment.

Looking over to Robert E he smiled,"I'll do it as soon as I can."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Michaela opened her eyes as soon as she rolled over in bed. Her head throbbed as she sat up in bed. Her head hurt her most nights now. Those dreams she had been having seemed so real to her.

"When Sully gets here maybe he can explain my dream." she thought.

For the past weeks she had been having more dreams and when Sully would come over she would explain her dream to him. Most times he would tell the dream she had the night before was actually a memory. Since Sully seemed to be present in most of her dreams he tried to explain them to her.

It also gave Michaela and Sully hope. If these "dreams" were actually memories then there was hope she should cpmpletely recover.

As the pain in her head became less and less Michaela began thinking about her dream. But it didn't fell like she was having a dream. It felt real. Like it happened. Her head started to feel like a fog was lifting from it. All the pieces seem to begin to fit together. Allt the memories began to fit together.

Closing her eyes once again as tears started to run down her face she whispered,"I remember....I remember!"


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own DR. Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to Beth Sullivan,CBS and A&E.

* * *

Sully knocked on the clinic door. After not hearing a reply he let himself inside. What he saw shocked was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands crying.

"Chaela...Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked as he bent down to her her in his arms he pleaded,"Please tell me?"

"I remembered Sully!" Michaela answered her voice raspy after so much crying."I remembered everything!"she said wrapping her arms around Sully's neck.

"What?"he exclaimed as he stood her on her feet.  
"I have my memories back!"She said as she layed a light kiss on his lips."I remembered my father...working with him..Burying him."she said as tears pooled in her eyes."Coming here.. meeting Charloett..the kids..you."

Sully's face broke out into a huge grin as he laughed out Michaela's face in his hands he exclaimed,"I have you back..all of you!"as he crashed his lips onto her into his embrace as he twirled her around the clinic. He broke the kiss as he placed her feet back onto the clinic floor.

"I can't wait to tell the children."She said excitedly."They will be so happy.I know it's been hard on them..and you."

"Was nothing." he said looking into her mismatched eyes."We love you."he whispered as he rested his forehead to hers.

* * *

"Gather around children. There's something I want to discuss with you." said looking at the faces of Matthew,Brian and Colleen.

"What is it?" Matthew asked pulling a chair out and sitting in it backwards.

"Today.. at the clinic something happened." she said lacing her fingers together in front of her.

"What Ma?" Brian asked playing with his toy train on top of the table.

"Today my memories came back. All of them." she said smiling widely.

"That's great Ma!" Colleen exclaimed, jumping up and running to hug her ma."We're so happy!"

"That makes two of us!"Matthew said as he hugged the woman he now considered his mother.

"NO!That makes three!" said Brian as he hugged his mother's waist.

"I knew you three would be happy!"said Michaela laughing.

"So sit down and tell us everything!"Colleen said as she pulled her mother to the table.

* * *

"I'm so glad they took it well." Michaela said as she held Sully's hand as they reached the top of same mountain they had walked to nearly a year ago when their courtship started.

"I knew they would. Those kids love you and just want to see you happy." he said as he pulled her into his arms."So do I."

"Oh.. and the children make me very happy." she said cupping his cheek.

Sully put his arm around her shoulders,turning both of them to look at the majestic view from the mountain..their mountain."You remember the last time I brought you here?" Sully asked.

Michaela smiled remembering that day and the few days leading up to that day. She and Sully had been unsure whether or not they could fit into each other lives. If they could build a realationship. Back then everything was uncertain. Now they knew that they could build a life together.

"Of was uncertain then." she said turning to look into his beautiful blue his cheek she kissed him lightly on the lips."But not anymore. One of the most certain things in my life is you."

Kissing her forehead and looking down into her eyes Sully replied,"There's only one thing I want for the rest of my life and that's to be with you.I need to be with you.I will love you all of my days. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Michaela breathlessly replied as Sully pulled her into a passionate kiss.


End file.
